Enamorada de ti
by Mars de fuego
Summary: La vida nos tienen una gran sorpresa guardada... el amor. Michiru conocera a la persona por la cual haria hasta lo imposible por amor. MichiruxHaruka, espero les gusten
1. El deseo a una estrella

"_La vida da demasiadas vueltas y algunas son tan radicales que nos cuesta reaccionar a tiempo, será porque a veces nos negamos a ver lo que nos ofrece o simplemente nuestros miedo son los que nos ciega, yo misma no sabía esto y cuando te conocí fue lo que me sucedió, cambiaste mi mundo de una manera increíble, me quitaste aquella venda de mis ojos y me enseñaste un mundo que no conocía… un mundo que me había negado a mi misma conocer, pero tú me enseñaste mucho más que eso… me enseñaste a ser libre de mi misma, y además fue por ti que me atreví hacer algo que pensé nunca me atrevería hacer en mi vida: Amar.  
Aun me pregunto cómo fue que lo hiciste… cómo pudiste derrumbar las barreras de mi corazón, cómo conociste hasta lo más profundo de mi ser sin darme cuenta, cómo pudiste revivir un corazón que ya lo daba por muerto en vida… o como con una mirada tuya me atrapaste inmediatamente, simplemente sé que me enamore de ti de una manera incoherente y loca y que con cada detalle me conquistaste… me liberaste de mis miedos, mis dudas, mis confusiones y me amas como se debe amar a una mujer … este amor que siento por ti cada día crece más y solo puedo decirte que te amo con todo mi ser… te amo mi amor"_

El deseo a una estrella

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación cayendo sobre su rostro brindarle un leve resplandor en su rostro, más sin embargo esto empezó a molestar a la joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama, se movió un poco volviendo acomodarse en su cama intentado de no despertar pero el sol no se lo iba a permitir y al final de cuentas se despertó sentándose sobre su cama suspiró un poco molesta.

Otra vez… de regreso al mundo real –suspiró levemente volviendo acostarse y observaba el techo de manera perdida distante – Como me gustaría vivir en mis sueños… este mundo es tan aburrido –se cubrió hasta el rostro para intentar retomar su sueño pero se escucho unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta.

Michiru… despierta que hoy es tu primer día de clases y será mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde –aquella voz pertenecía a su madre, no había más opción se tuvo que levantar.

Si mamá ya estoy despierta… en unos minutos bajo –volvió a suspirar.

Termino de arreglarse y se detuvo mirándose frente al espejo, en realidad era una mujer muy hermosa: su largo y ondulado cabello aguamarina semejante a las olas del mar, correctamente peinado, sus ojos azules tan profundos como el océano pero apagados de vida, su cuerpo era sin duda alguna la envidia para cualquier mujer a pesar de llevar puesto solamente el uniforme del instituto , suspiro todo el mundo la veía como la mujer perfecta sin embargo para ella misma, solo era una chica más que se sentía totalmente vacía… todo en su vida era la misma historia, atrapada en el mismo circulo vicioso.

Bueno… así es la vida creo –se dio un último vistazo y agarrado su bolso salió de ahí.

La vida para Michiru Kaioh parecía una rutina, algo que siempre iba a ser igual sin ninguna novedad, ni algo de gran importancia… todos los días eran lo mismo, pero ni modo se imaginaba que así debía ser la vida de una chica… perfecta, si era honesta odiaba que la categorizaran de esa manera, ella solo era tal como cualquier chica de su edad pero aun a estas alturas ella misma se preguntaba cómo se supone que se debe comportar una chica de 17 años, era una pregunta muy tonta pero a la vez muy importante y sin respuesta, solo estaba consciente de una cosa, se sentía demasiado sola y eso la deprimía. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre su propia existencia que no se percato de que alguien venía corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que escucho un grito.

Michiru! Espérame! –se escucho una voz alegre que obligo a la aguamarina detenerse para que unos brazos la rodeara en un abrazo—Estas sorda… llevo gritándote desde hace dos cuadras –le dijo una sonriente chica de largos cabellos negros a igual que sus ojos.

Lo lamento mucho Suzuka –le sonrió en manera de disculpa la aguamarina—Me encontraba distraída.

Otra vez metida en esa cabecita tuya –Suzuka la miro a manera de reproche—Cuantas veces debo decirte que no pienses cosas depresivas… tu sabes… hay que pensar cosas más agradables.

Sabes cuál es mi manera de pensar –le contesto Michiru de manera educada—Y es mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a clases –dejo escapar una pequeña risa para seguir su camino.

Siempre tan cumplida –suspiro la pelinegra con resignación, en eso se percato que la aguamarina ya se había alejado considerablemente—MICHIRU QUE ME ESPERES! –salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Para cuando llegaron al instituto como era típico todas las miradas iban sobre Michiru, cosa que le causaba fastidio, por su parte Suzuka llego casi hecha un desastre… se había dado la carrera de su vida, cosa que causo la risa de la aguamarina.

Claro ríete de mi –se sentó en su asiento haciéndose la ofendida—Por tu culpa tuve que darme tremenda carrera.

No es mi culpa que camines tan lento –dijo Michiru mientras se sentaba a lado de la pelinegra—Debes admitir que te ves graciosa –seguido de esto no pudo contener la risa.

Ya deja de burlarte de mí! –La pelinegra la miro molesta mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo—No será al revés… que tu caminas muy rápido.

Entonces para la próxima voy a caminar más lento para que me alcances –miró a su amiga sonriendo, después de esto sonó el timbre que indicaban el inicio de las clases.

A pesar de que ambas chicas eran muy opuestas, eran grandes amigas y para Michiru… su única amiga era Suzuka, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse ambas pero la pelinegra entre sus primeras conversaciones logro ganarse su confianza y amistad… se podía decir que ella es la única persona que conocía algo de su verdadero yo. Pasaron las clases con normalidad y para cuando se dio cuenta era la hora de receso… como eran típico ella y Suzuka iba a uno de los jardines a comen y conversar, pero siempre su amiga toca un tema en particular "noviazgo".

Dime Michiru ya tienes algún nuevo pretendiente que te haya conquistado –pregunto la pelinegra captado la atención de la aguamarina.

Tu sabes que opino sobre aquel tema… aun no existe la persona que sea capaz de enamorarme… mejor dicho que pueda llamarme siquiera la atención –contesto comiendo con tranquilidad.

Hay por favor Michiru… cuantas veces vamos a tener esta conversación, el amor es realmente hermoso! –Decía la pelinegra con toda la emoción del mundo—Deberías darte una oportunidad… te vas a comer eso –pregunto mientras le quitaba un emparedado a la aguamarina.

Y cuantas veces te tendré que decir… que aun no existe la persona que me vea como la persona que soy… y no como la chica perfecta con dinero –suspiro molesta.

Ya verás que el momento que menos te lo esperes lo conocerás –dijo Suzuka viéndola seriamente, aquella mirada causaba un poco de miedo.

Cuando llegue a suceder… si es que sucede tu serás la primera en saberlo y dejaras de robarte mi comida –afirmo la aguamarina viéndola de manera retadora.

De acuerdo… aunque tu comida es deliciosa –aseguro la pelinegra comiéndose el emparedado que le había quitado a su amiga.

Después de aquella conversación volvieron a clases y el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, luego de clases Michiru tuvo que asistir a sus clases de pintura, después de todo aparte de su amiga, el método que tenía la aguamarina para escaparse de la realidad era a través de su arte… expresar a través de la música o la pintura todo lo que ella siente… el vacío, la soledad que la abruma constantes veces, era su mejor compañía en este mundo, así pensaba ella. A la aguamarina le caracterizaba las pinturas con paisajes marítimos, ya que a través del mar ella podía representar perfectamente la tormenta de sentimientos que tenían, sus pinturas eran muy bellas pero reflejaban todos lo que aquella "chica perfecta" ocultaba bajo su máscara de frialdad y "vida perfecta", era irónico podía tener todas las comodidades del mundo sin embargo lo que ella más querría no lo podía tener… una persona que la quisiera por ser quien era, que estuviera con ella en las buenas y en las malas pero por lo visto aquello era literalmente imposible para ella, Michiru detestaba su vida a veces por sentirse sola, porque las personas solo se acercara a ella por intereses o en algunos casos se aprovechara de ella para obtener algún beneficio económico, siempre era lo mismo, se quedo observado el dibujo que acababa de hacer… era un mar tormentoso, en donde sus olas chocaban con fuerza contra la costa a la vez que el viento soplaba con fuerza, así ella se sentía como todas sus emociones chocaban entre sí pero era consciente de la gran soledad que existía en su interior… el vacio que se carcomía su alma.

Ese mismo día por la noche, después de todo el resto de su día sucedió sin ninguna novedad, se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación, observado el cielo, exactamente las estrellas, se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

Si es una estrella fugaz! –Dijo emocionada y cerró sus ojos uniendo sus manos y susurro—Por favor… deseo conocer a la persona indicada, aquella que me quiera y sobre todo que yo la quiera – Abrió los ojos dejado que se deslizara por sus mejillas las lagrimas que derramaba su corazón— Es lo único que deseo y sueño de mi vida –se dijo a si misma sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas, después de aquello se fue a dormir ya que sus sueños eran un escape de su mundo.

Continuara…

N.A: Hola, me he atrevido a regresa corriendo el riesgo de que me mate… sé que mi última historia la terminaron odiado por así decirlo, hasta yo misma ahora que la leo me pregunto que tenía en mi cabeza… no había publicado nada antes porque he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer y aprovecho ahora un poquito de mi tiempo libre supuestamente… aclarare algo este capítulo es para hacer una referencia a lo que origino esta historia y además para que se hagan una idea de cómo es la vida de Michiru antes de lo interesante como digo, bueno si les gusto este capi (sé que esta cortito) o tienen algo que decirme déjenme sus reviews con sus criticas, sugerencias, etc. Gustosa los recibiré… sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente. Saludos.


	2. Una primera impresion vergonzosa

Una primera impresión… vergonzosa

Como siempre todos los días eran lo mismo para Michiru pero justamente este día se sentía realmente mal, quería solo llorar… antes de salir de su hogar tuvo una discusión con su madre que la había dejado en este estado, después de todo otra vez había intentado de decidir sobre su vida amorosa… si es que tenía una en realidad, estaba harta de seguir soportado lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

++++++FLASBACK+++++++++

_Bajo tranquilamente al comedor para desayunar y sorprendentemente su madre, quien casi es el mismo retrato de ella solo que su madre era de cabello negro, estaba ahí esperándola, lo que era curioso ya que realmente ella se solía ir muy temprano._

_Madre… que haces aun aquí –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa._

_Michiru querida… me tienes preocupada, a tus 17 años aun no has tenido un novio… y he pensado que lo mejor es ayudarte a conseguir uno –le decía su madre con una gran sonrisa pero fue interrumpida por una Michiru realmente molesta._

_Otra vez madre! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que en mi vida no te metas… me tienes harta de que siempre estés intentado de conseguirme pretendientes… entiende algo esa gente solo ver el dinero no a mi –la aguamarina se levanto molesta de su asiento pero sobretodo se sentía indignada._

_Hija pero no entiendes que es por tu bien –le dijo su madre alzándole la vez—Cuando dejaras de ser una niña._

_El día que dejes de meterte en mi vida! –le grito con todo el dolor de su alma, pero a ver la expresión de su madre quedo petrificada._

_Soy tu madre y harás lo que te digo mientras vivas aquí –el rostro severo de su madre acompañado de un tono de voz frio, la asusto._

_Ojala me pudiera larga de esta casa –le contesto en el mismo tono y agarro su bolso para luego salir corriendo de ahí._

+++++++FLASHBACK+++++++

No entiendo porque siempre quiere hacerme esto –suspiro mientras se limpiaba los ojos—Ella pudo elegir con quien hacer su vida… yo tengo el mismo derecho.

En eso se detuvo en la entrada del instituto viendo a una muchedumbre de chicas emocionadas, se imagino que tanto escándalo de seguro era porque algún famoso venía al instituto, solo eso podía alterar tanto a las chicas, sin más siguió su camino cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba… quien era Suzuka.

Michiru adonde crees que vas –le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de manera malévola—A que no sabes… hoy llega un galán a nuestro instituto, se llama Haruka es famoso y sobre todo guapísimo –decía toda emocionada.

Suzuka, eso realmente no me interesa –se soltó del agarre de su amiga y la miro fijamente molesta— Si quieres quedarte aquí, iré a clases.

Se marcho hacia el salón de clases y como no había nadie se quedo observado por la ventana el gran escándalo que había y como este aumento cuando un auto negro se detuvo enfrente de la entrada, después de aquello comenzaron las clases con normalidad hasta la hora del receso, en esta ocasión Suzuka se fue con el grupo de locas tras el chico nuevo… así que ella se fue a la azotea a mirar el cielo pero como siempre se quedo metida en sus pensamientos y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar después de todo aun se sentía dolida por lo que había sucedido esa mañana con su madre… se sentía realmente cansada de esto, de que intentara hacer con su vida lo que se les antojara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otra parte una chica de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos verdes, que usaba el uniforme correspondiente a los chicos haciéndola ver como uno realmente guapo, corría por su vida literalmente por los pasillos del instituto mientras una muchedumbre de chicas locas iban detrás de él, así que corrió más rápido tomando un pasillo y escondiéndose en otro mientras observo como la muchedumbre femenina pasaba de largo gritado su nombre.

Dios no me puedo creer esto –suspiro—Un poco más y estas locas me matan, claro uno solo es famoso y ya medio lo quiere matar –suspiro y miro que el pasillo donde estaba tenía unas escaleras que llevaban hacia una puerta que estaba abierta – A donde me llevara esto.

Sin más camino y cuando pasó por la puerta se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la azotea, suspiro de gran alivio a saber que ya no la estaría acosado ese grupo de maniáticas, de repente escucho el sonido de un sollozo lo que llamo su atención, se guió por el sonido hasta que encontré a una joven de cabello aguamarina sentada en el suelo con las manos cubriéndose el rostro… ella era quien lloraban, le causo preocupación y se acerco a ella.

Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto con preocupación mientras la miraba, la aguamarina se sobresalto levanto el rostro y observado al joven que estaba ahí, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza—Si estás bien, ¿entonces por qué lloras? –se sentó a lado de la chica sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Por cosas de la vida –se limpio las lagrimas—No tienen importancia no te preocupes –contesto Michiru limpiándose los ojos para luego desviar la mirada al cielo.

Si no tuvieran importancia, no estarías llorando –le dijo—Vamos dime que te ha puesto en este estado.

Es solo que… quisiera saber qué es ser libre… o porque me toco vivir esta vida –respondió la aguamarina sin apartar la mirada del cielo mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecían —No sé porque intentan de controlar mi vida o porque la gente solo ver una imagen pública en vez de ver… a la persona que soy.

No podemos quejarnos de nuestras vidas… nos las dieron por algo, pero ten en claro una cosa nadie es dueño de tu vida aparte de tu misma –dijo la rubia mirándola, ya que de verdad escuchar lo que decía y verla en ese estado le molesto mucho – Si quieres que vean quien eres… solo se tu misma y veras que tu vida cambiara y ya no estarás llorando.

Son muy lindas tus palabras –la aguamarina se atrevió a regresar a ver a su acompañante—Pero ojala fuera tan fácil hacerlas realidad… cuando todo el mundo te mira como la imagen de la perfección… es más complicado.

No será que la que se complica todo eres tu… nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos cualidades y defectos… solo intentamos parecer perfectos, pero la perfección no existe—le contesto seriamente para luego brindarle una sonrisa—Entiende eso… tu serás perfecta cuando seas tú misma.

Muchas gracias –le regreso una pequeña sonrisa aunque no dejaba de llorar, extrañamente Michiru sintió que alguien la estaba entendiendo aunque fuera un desconocido.

De nada… por cierto creo que he sido un maleducando a no presentarme… me llamo Haruka, Haruka Tenoh –le extendió la mano sonriendo—Un gusto conocerte.

¿¡Haruka? –dijo sorprendida la aguamarina, si su memoria no la traicionaba la persona que causaba el escándalo de esta mañana se llamaba exactamente igual, estrecho su mano y con nerviosismo le dijo—Encantada… soy Michiru Kaioh… discúlpame la pregunta pero tú eres ¿el chico nuevo que ingresaba aquí?

La verdad si –rio la rubia apenada y le sonrió—Así que tu eres la tal famosa Michiru, había escuchando algo de ti en clases y algunas referencias no tan gratas de algunas chicas… pero creerme nunca imagine que conocer a alguien que la menciona como la chica perfecta… estuviera en la azotea llorando.

Michiru se sonrojo demasiado de la vergüenza sentía como le ardía las mejillas, después de todo este era el chico nuevo y la había visto de una manera que nadie nunca antes la había visto o mejor dicho conocido, quería que la tierra se la tragara en este momento, hasta que la risa proveniente de Haruka la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡¿De qué te estás riendo? –le pregunto aun más avergonzada, más sin embargo Haruka se seguía riendo y la miro de manera divertida.

Es tu cara, lo que me causa risa –le contesto brindándole una sonrisa—Sabes que te ves muy linda así de sonrojada… vamos que te avergüenza tanto.

Nada –le contesto cruzándose de brazos – Es solo que… bueno nadie me había visto de esta manera antes –se apeno más.

Vaya debo sentirme privilegiado… por ser el primero en verte así—le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Si lo que tu digas –la aguamarina se levanto sintiéndose aun más avergonzada, en ese momento se escucho la campana que indicaba el ingreso a clases y dio media dispuesta a regresarse.

Espera –Haruka se levanto viéndola deteniéndola en el acto—Podemos vernos mañana… curiosamente eres la única chica que he conocido aquí que no me quiere matar con acosos.

Claro si sobrevives a tus fans –Michiru le brindo una tímida sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia su clase dejando a Haruka ahí.

Es muy tierna –susurro la rubia con una gran sonrisa viendo como la aguamarina se iba de ahí.

Por su parte Michiru regreso agitada a clases y tomo lugar en sus asiento aun si creerse lo que le había pasado, solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara por la vergüenza que sentía justamente ella tiene que conocer a Haruka Tenoh en una situación tan incómoda, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pupitre y oculto su rostro ahí… nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada de conocer a alguien y que la viera… en ese estado y más aun hablar con aquella persona le dejo una sensación extraña que no sabía cómo explicar. Suzuka que en ese momento entro vio curiosa como Michiru estaba acostada… en su asiento cosa muy extraña.

Oye Michiru te sientes bien –se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su cabeza—Tierra llamado a Michiru me escuchas –le grito en oído haciendo que la aguamarina se sobresaltara.

Que sucede Suzuka –pregunto un poco sobresaltada la aguamarina viéndola.

Eso debería preguntarte yo… donde estuviste metida o mejor dicho porque andas sonrojada –pregunto viéndola fijamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Yo no ando sonrojada –dijo la aguamarina sintiendo que sus mejillas aun ardían.

Vamos Michiru a mi no me engañas… que te paso nunca te había visto en este estado… así que algo debió pasarte para que te encuentres en este estado –dijo divertida a ver como la aguamarina volvía ocultar su rostro.

Estaba en la azotea… y conocí a alguien pero digamos que la primera impresión no ha sido la mejor, me encontraba llorando –le contesto aun sintiendo vergüenza de lo que había pasado—Eso sucedió.

Ósea que sucedió algo interesante, pero vamos cuéntame los detalles… quiero saberlo –estaba diciendo Suzuka hasta que el maestro llego—Luego me lo cuentas bien.

El resto del día paso con normalidad por así decirlo y a pesar de que la aguamarina tuvo que escapar literalmente de Suzuka prometiéndole que al día siguiente sin falta le contaría con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, aunque en realidad se sentía demasiado inquieta la sensación que le había quedado después de hablar con Haruka aun no desaparecía, sentía una gran calidez en su interior y no entendía la razón para aquella sensación, solo esperaba poder volver a verlo pronto. Esa misma noche ya en la comodidad de su habitación se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos, la verdad nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle aquellas palabras… una sonrisa no pudo evitar alumbrar su rostro, tenía razón en lo que había dicho y más aun en el que era él primero en conocerla en semejante estado… un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y ella de inmediato oculto su rostro en las almohadas de su cama.

No puedo creer que sea él primero en conocerme así… me pregunto que pensara de mi –suspiro preocupada—No es la mejor imagen que he dado de mi misma a alguien… de seguro pensara que soy una berrinchuda o quien sabe que –se quedo pensativa—Pero fue muy dulce conmigo—con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se fue a dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo soñar bien y feliz.

"_El día que te conocí admito que pase una gran vergüenza y me asuste a pensar que estarías pensado de aquella chica berrinchuda que conociste, quería que la tierra me tragara por la vergüenza que sentía, lo cierto es que después de hablar contigo me dejaste con una sensación en mi pecho que no podía entender que era, solo estaba consciente de que te quería volver a ver… ahora lo pienso y estoy segura que el día en que te conocí, en realidad conocí a un ángel… "_

Continuara…

Hola… tuve más inspiración de la esperada, así que les traigo el segundo capi, bueno que puedo decir… ya por fin se conocieron Haruka y Michiru de una manera… curiosa no les parece?... espero que les gusten y ya saben sus sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de asesinato, entre otros… me los dejan en sus reviews. Saludos!


	3. Conociéndonos

Conociéndonos

El día de hoy curiosamente la ansiedad la estaba matado en clases, mejor dicho la ansiedad estaba en ella desde el día anterior, después de todo tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Haruka… miraba el reloj a cada rato y como el tiempo le parecía ir más lento pues más desesperada se encontraba, además de que ya le parecía una tortura la clase de matemáticas , Suzuka pudo nota la impaciencia de Michiru pues era la primera vez que la veía comportándose de esta manera y le resultaba entre curioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo, así que pensó en algo y lo escribió en un papel colocando la nota en el pupitre de Michiru, la cual lo noto y lo tomo para leer que decía.

"Michiru que te impacienta tanto?" –era lo que estaba escrito en el papel, a lo que contesto en el mismo para pasárselo.

"Es solo que me encuentro aburrida, quiero salir afuera" –fue la respuesta que recibió Suzuka la cual no la convención mucho.

"Si no te conociera te lo creería ¬¬, confiesa cual es el verdadero motivo, te conozco muy bien aunque no lo creas" – escribió la pelinegra en el mismo papelito, la aguamarina le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole: no seas tan curiosa, a lo cual la pelinegra solo le hizo una señal para que le contestara en el papelito.

"Ya te lo dije… solo estoy aburrida necesito salir" – le volvió a insistir la aguamarina en la nota, pero Suzuka no se lo creyó nadita.

"No te creo, en ti no es normal que estés impaciente para salir… si fuera por ti te encantaría estar metida en clases para no estar en tu casa ¬,¬, así que ya dime tu motivo" –fue la respuesta de Suzuka, se notaba que la conocía muy bien.

"Tengo algo que hacer en el receso" –contesto la aguamarina en el papelito.

"Acaso es con un chico… no me digas que ya se te hizo el milagro, qué emoción! Quien es… vamos cuéntamelo, es la persona que te conoció llorando" –Michiru a leer esto volvió a recordar la vergüenza que paso a conocer a Haruka y un leve sonrojo no se hizo esperar en su rostro dado por obvia la respuesta a lo que decía Suzuka, así que sin más respondió.

"Si es por quien conocí, pero no te imaginas quien es" –fue la respuesta de la aguamarina y esto aumento más la curiosidad de la pelinegra que la miro con cara de "esto es todo lo que dirás", a lo que Michiru solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso sonó la campana que marcaba el receso y para sorpresa de todos Michiru fue la primera en salir del salón a toda prisa, si la aguamarina era honesta consigo misma la ansiedad la estaba matado y quería volver a ver a Haruka por raro que sonara ya que es un desconocido que la conoció en un mal momento. Por su parte Haruka ya se encontraba en la azotea, estaba preocupada después de todo quería saber cómo se encontraba la joven aguamarina, le molesto mucho que una chica tan bonita estuviera así de mal, se quedo metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver quien había llegado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a ver a Michiru ahí.

Hola… veo que ya te encuentras mejor—le dijo a la aguamarina sonriéndole mientras esta se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba parada.

Hola, si muchas gracias por escucharme ayer –le sonrió Michiru—Pensé por un momento que no te iba a encontrar aquí.

Que mala, me sentiré ofendido por haber pensado eso de mi –después de decir esto ambas rieron—Sabes es mejor verte con una sonrisa que llorando.

Muchas gracias –la aguamarina se apeno agachado un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

Y bueno señorita… le gustaría contarme de ti –dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo haciendo que la aguamarina la imitara—Digo solo conocemos nuestros nombres y no se me hace justo.

Pues que te gustaría que te dijera… soy una persona aburrida –le dijo mientras pensaba que podía haber de interesante en su vida diaria.

No creo que seas aburrida… vamos tu me cuentas de ti y yo a ti de mi… así estaremos parejos—la rubio le sonrió amablemente.

De acuerdo –le sonrió la aguamarina y suspiró profundamente—Tengo 17 años, me gusta mucho el arte… me encanta nadar –se apeno un poco bajando la mirada, era la primera vez que hablaba de ella misma—casi no salgo de casa y cuando lo hago es más para mis clases particulares… Etto te dije que era aburrido –le dijo viendo a Haruka quien no pudo evitar reírse.

Bueno entonces… seré justo tengo tu misma edad, me gusta los deportes… normalmente si salgo cuando tengo una linda compañía a mi lado –le guiño el ojo a Michiru provocándole un leve sonrojo—Tengo una curiosidad porque ayer estabas llorando… si quieres hablarlo dilo con gusto te escuchare.

Es que… tuve problemas con mi madre –suspiró—Y bueno aquello me hizo sentir mal, no creo que ese sea un buen tema de conversación.

No deberías llorar con los problemas –Haruka la miro seriamente—Los resuelves tu misma y en caso de no poder con ellos pides ayudar pero no debes llorar, pero bueno dime de qué te gustaría hablar.

Pensé que tú tenías algún tema en mente –le pregunto la aguamarina curiosa.

La verdad no –la rubia la miro divertida—Normalmente no hablo mucho –antes de que dijera otra cosa la risa de Michiru la interrumpió—Dije algo gracioso.

Es que tu cara… me pareció divertida –se cubrió la boca riendo—Discúlpame.

No te disculpes –la miro sonriendo—Mejor dime… que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre.

Me gusta leer y si puedo… salir a la playa a contemplar el mar, aunque es raro cuando lo hago –le contesto sonriendo— ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

De hecho me gusta pasear… en mi auto o en mi motocicleta, es agradable sentir la sensación del viento a gran velocidad –Haruka dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

A veces me pregunto que se sentiría poder volar… ser libre como las aves –menciono de repente Michiru captado la atención de la rubia –Sentirse en paz con uno mismo…

Eres muy curiosa… para poder ser completamente libre como dices… debes liberarte de ti misma para empezar –Haruka no apartaba la mirada del cielo—Solo así podrás tener esa paz interna que tanto deseas.

Vaya que estas muy seguro de ti mismo –Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka y a verlo de perfil se quedo mirando sus rasgos detenidamente ahora que lo veía bien, tenía unos rasgos muy delicados en su rostro a pesar de su expresión y peinado, Haruka se percato de la mirada que tenía clavada en ella.

Que tanto me miras –dijo viéndola fijamente a lo que Michiru se apeno.

Es que te estaba viendo lo guapo que eres –de inmediato se cubrió la boca apenada y un fuerte sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas.

Así que te parezco guapo –Haruka la miro con gran curiosidad haciendo que el sonrojo de Michiru se hiciera más fuerte y esta apenada solo asintió con la cabeza—Es todo un halago viniendo de una chica tan bella como tu –después de escuchar esto definitivamente la aguamarina le hacía competencia a un tomate.

Etto… gracias –irónicamente Michiru se ponía demasiado nerviosa pero como un milagro sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio a clases, así que se levanto y le sonrió a Haruka— Tenemos que regresar a clases… espero verte mañana nos vemos Haruka –dijo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Es muy dulce –suspiró y se quedo viendo el cielo pensativa para luego regresar a sus clases—Un momento dijo que mañana –se quedo pensativa—Tal vez pueda adelantar aquello.

Más tarde ese mismo día Michiru salió de clases con rumbo a su casa pero mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que una motocicleta azul la seguía, esto le asusto y decidió acelerar el paso pero fue entonces cuando el motociclista acelero hasta ponerse a su nivel y escucho una voz que la estremeció por completo.

Si gustas te puedo llevar –dijo el motociclista extendiéndole un casco—O te parece mejor si damos un paseo, prometo traerte de regreso a tu casa.

Haruka! –dijo sorprendida viendo como el motociclista asentía a escuchar el nombre—Es que no se –dijo dudosa.

Sera para otra ocasión pero por lo menos dejarme acompañarte a tu casa –dijo viéndola fijamente.

Claro muchas gracias – le sonrió y se la quedo viendo—Me debo subir a la moto contigo –pregunto a lo que Haruka afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza—De acuerdo.

Michiru se puso el casco y se subió abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de Haruka, lo que provoco una pequeña risa, le pregunto la dirección de su casa y una vez que la aguamarina se la dijo acelero a fondo provocando que la pobre de Michiru se sujetara a la rubia aun con mayor fuerza, después de unos aterradores minutos a menos así lo fueron para Michiru… llegaron a su casa y esta se bajo aliviada aunque si era honesta aun estaba un poco asustada.

Muchas gracias Haruka por traerme –le dijo entregándole el casco—cuídate nos vemos

No agradezcas y nos vemos mañana cuídate –le sonrió para luego irse a toda velocidad de ahí.

Después de aquel día Haruka y Michiru se veía todos los días y se la podía pasar horas y horas hablando si se lo proponían de cualquier tema a veces cuando ya no había temas se la pasaban bromeando, lo curioso para Michiru era que a lado de Haruka era ella misma totalmente, mejor dicho era con la primera persona con la cual se mostraba tal cual era y también que cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía una sensación muy extraña pero cálida en su pecho que no sabía cómo explicarla solo se encontraba segura de que la hacía sentir muy bien y feliz. Por su parte a Haruka también le gustaba estar mucho a lado de Michiru después de todo… le parecía una chica muy particular y sobretodo muy dulce y tierna, ese día en particular se encontraban en la azotea y ya se había quedado sin temas de conversación y pues Michiru estaba haciendo algo en un cuaderno mientras Haruka miraba el cielo, pero la curiosidad la mato y quería saber que estaba haciendo su amiga.

Puedo saber que estas dibujado en ese cuaderno –le pregunto curiosa, lo que provoco que la aguamarina volteara a verla.

Un dibujo Haruka porque –le pregunto intentado de desviar la atención de Haruka.

Me permites verlo… me contaste que eres pintora pero aun no me dejas ver ninguna de tus obras –le dijo sonriendo y se acerco a ella.

Pero no está terminado –dijo Michiru viendo como se acercaba a ella—No puedes esperar a que esté terminado.

No puedo esperar vamos dejarme ver –le hizo una carita de perrito bajo la lluvia que logro convencer a Michiru, quien le entrego el cuaderno – Gracias, veamos –dijo mientras abría el cuaderno viendo un dibujo de ella misma a lápiz, lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en la rubia – Me dibujaste a mi –volteo a verla sorprendida.

Etto… si –dijo la aguamarina nerviosa—Tienes unas rasgos faciales muy delicados y no pudo evitarlo… te veías tan bien que me puse a dibujarte… te gusta el dibujo.

De hecho me encanta –le dijo con honestidad, pero se percato de que había algo que tenía que decirle a Michiru—Oye te puedo contar un secreto.

Claro dime –dijo la aguamarina extrañada.

La verdad mejor no… no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar –dijo Haruka dudosa.

Vamos dímelo ya verás que no pasara nada –Michiru ya se hacía una idea de a qué se refería Haruka, aunque ella claramente lo tenía aun como sospecha.

Segura? –pregunto y a ver que la aguamarina afirmo con la cabeza suspiró—La verdad… es que soy una chica –dijo mirando el dibujo.

Ya lo sospechaba por tus rasgos son muy delicados –dijo Michiru mientras le brindaba un abrazo a Haruka quien se sorprendió por el gesto—Y no te preocupes no me lo tomare a mal tu secreto.

Así que ya lo sospechabas –murmuro sorprendida—Pero porque no me dijiste nada.

Porque esperaba que tú me lo dijeras –le sonrió y ambas riendo después de esto.

De acuerdo y por cierto dejarme felicitarte por el retrato que me hiciste, eres realmente impresionante—dijo con sinceridad y es que la verdad el dibujo era increíble para el punto de vista de Haruka.

Muchas gracias Haruka –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Haruka lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la rubia pero antes de que esta le dijera algo sonó la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases—Será mejor que regresemos.

Si tienes razón –contesto la rubia aun algo sonrojada, lo que provoco la risa de Michiru—Te acompaño a tu salón.

Claro como gustes –la aguamarina la miro divertida para luego ambas irse con rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clases.

Entonces te veo en la salida—le dijo Haruka a Michiru llegando ya a la puerta del salón de la aguamarina.

Claro que si como todos los días y te recuerdo que me debes un helado—dijo haciendo reír a Haruka con el comentario.

De acuerdo saliendo de aquí te pago tu helado –Haruka aun no dejaba de reír—Entonces nos vemos a la salida Michi –se despidió de la aguamarina para irse de inmediato hacia su salón, esto ante la mirada de muchos curiosos, pero a Michiru no le importaba que todo el mundo la viera.

Si Michiru lo pensaba muy bien la sensación que sentía se volvía una de ansiedad cuando no veía a Haruka y era curioso porque cuando pensaba en ella aquella sensación volvía a ser cálida, la verdad no sabía que le pasaba, siempre que estaba alado de la rubia era como que si el tiempo no existiera y estuviera viviendo en una especie de sueño con ella y le daba temor ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento que empezaba a sentir.

"_Una característica muy propia de ti, siempre ha sido en hacer que el tiempo pasé muy rápido o simplemente que no exista en tu compañía, en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos conociste más de una faceta mía, no tuve que fingir nada ante tus ojos… y ahora me pregunto qué sentías o pensabas tu en aquel entonces, yo por mi parte me encuentro segura de la sensación que generabas en mi corazón y ahí fue que me di cuenta que ya estabas realmente dentro de mi corazón y me habías atrapado totalmente…"_

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo… sé que me he demorado un poco en actualizar pero es que la universidad me absorbe y se supone que debería estar haciendo tarea pero no pude evitar la gran sensación de escribir después de escuchar "Prisoner of love" es una canción que de verdad me fascinan mucho… así que bueno espero sus reviews y cuando este un poquito más libre prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo, del cual existe un borrador… pero bueno espero que disfrute de este capi. Saludos


	4. Cuando menos te lo esperas

Cuando menos te lo esperas

El tiempo como siempre cruel en su transcurso, aunque en el último tiempo definitivamente esto solo molestaba a Michiru en ausencia de Haruka, después de todo era amigas… sin embargo había algo a lo que la verdad inquietaba demasiado a la aguamarina ya que cada vez le costaba más en ocultándolo: era sus sentimientos hacia la rubia que cada vez eran más fuertes… y en presencia de la rubia estos salían a frote sin control, lo que provoca ciertas situaciones en las que particularmente Michiru se queda muda o un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Ahora que se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación podía pensar con más calma… pero solo una persona se encuentra en sus pensamientos y esta es Haruka.

Qué me has hecho Haruka… porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente –suspiró observado su diario—Pero sobretodo como es que te has metido… en mi corazón –susurró mientras escribía— Porque temo tanto a este sentimiento que siento por ti –se quedo observado hacia la ventana suspirando cual enamorada—No es posible que yo este… –se mordió el labio dudosa tomando entre sus manos su diario leyendo su contenido en silencio para luego susurra – Tengo de verdad… miedo a decirlo… a tu reacción –en eso un recuerdo de los últimos días vino a su mente.

++++++FLASHBACK++++++++

_Ambas se encontraban como siempre en la azotea del instituto hablando y comiendo… aunque en realidad lo segundo era casi lo menos que hacía ya que pues los temas de conversación eran tantos que pues eran realmente dar sus opiniones de los diversos temas… hasta que fue tocando uno en el que la aguamarina si era realmente una ignorante: amor y noviazgos._

_Entonces dime algo Michiru… alguna vez has amado a alguien –pregunto con curiosidad Haruka, a lo que Michiru se quedo fría por un momento._

_Te seré sincera… no, la verdad no –contesto bajando la mirada apenada, era una respuesta difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta la edad de Michiru._

_Hablas en serio –dijo la rubia realmente sorprendida por la respuesta—Pero siendo tan hermosa como eres… y con esa tan bella personalidad me es difícil de creerlo._

_Pues creerlo –la aguamarina se atrevió mirarla a los ojos—No niego ha existido pretendientes pero todos ha ido detrás mío por dos razones: interés y sexo –suspiró con resignación y agacho la mirada para evitar la mirada que Haruka ponía en ese momento: una de completa indignación._

_No lo puedo creer, definitivamente que más se piensa en eso o que –dijo molesta y se atrevió a mirar a Michiru—Michiru lo importante es que tú te haces respeta y por lo tanto eres una mujer que se merece amor y mucho más –mientras decía esto le sujetó con delicadeza el rostro de la aguamarina aparto un mechón de cabello de su cara para luego perderse de inmediato por un momento en aquellos ojos azules._

_Haruka –el sonrojo en el rostro de la aguamarina no se hizo esperar – Pero que dices… Etto… me apena tus palabras –dijo con total nerviosismo pues si algo era cierto, cuando Haruka la miraba a los ojos ella pedía el control de su cuerpo._

_Solo te digo la verdad –menciono sin apartar la mirada de ella—Una mujer tan hermosa y con tan dulces sentimientos… debería ser amada de verdad._

_Pues esta mujer a la que con tus dulces palabras maravillas… nunca ha sido amada como tú mencionas –pero que estaba diciendo, sin embargo no quería detenerse – Más sin embargo le gustaría poder ser amada y amar – ahora si estaba pisado fondo y es que mirar esos ojos verdes la dejaba fuera de sí._

_Creerme que así será –susurro Haruka y es que la verdad… ella ya tenía en claro lo que estaba sintiendo por Michiru pero la chica en cuestión aun la confundía._

_Pero como cruel obra del destino el hechizo se rompió volviéndolas a la realidad con nada menos que el sonido de la campana y es que se sobresaltaron a escucharlo y ambas voltearon sus rostros apenadas, no sabían que hacer o decir._

_Etto… deberíamos volver –dijo con timidez la aguamarina y lo cierto es que le ardía la cara._

_Eh? –Haruka por su parte salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla, quedándose un momento contemplado la belleza del rostro que veía – SI tienes razón, te acompaño._

++++++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++++++

Definitivamente que me has hecho Haruka –suspiró dejándose caer sobre su cama para así contemplar el techo—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… cada día te necesito más y… y… me estoy enamorado de ti –por fin lo dijo y un sonrojo cubrió de inmediato sus mejillas mientras ella ocultaba su rostro bajo la almohada—Sentirás tu lo mismo por mi –se pregunto a si misma emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo… para luego sumergirse en sus sentimientos hasta quedarse dormida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las clases ahora eran una tortura para Michiru después de todo con el caos de su mente y sus sentimientos la concentración en algo tan trivial como sus clases carencia de sentido, suspiro y levanto su mano llamado la atención del maestro.

Sensei me da permiso para ir a la enfermería, no me siento bien me duele la cabeza –dijo poniendo cara de malestar, aunque claro el malestar era otro y ese tenia nombre propio.

De acuerdo, puedes salir –dijo el maestro para luego seguir su clase.

Estas bien Michiru –pregunto Suzuka extrañada mientras la aguamarina se levantaba.

Sí nos vemos luego –dijo la aguamarina para luego salir de inmediato de ahí.

Lo que necesitaba era ya despejar su mente y aclara realmente que era el conjunto de sentimientos que sentía, después de todo a ella le gustaba Haruka y este sentimiento por ella era demasiado fuerte que no podía expresarlo por sí misma, sin ser consciente llego al lugar en donde la conoció.

++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++

_Había llegando a aquella azotea sabía que era el único lugar en donde podía sola y desahogar todos los sentimientos que sentía quemándola por dentro, se sentó en el suelo y se quedo contemplado el cielo hasta que sin poder contenerlo más abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro para permitir que las lagrimas salieran libremente, estaba agotada… ya no quería seguir más tiempo así pero no sabía qué hacer, lloro durante varios minutos hasta que le pareció escuchar que la puerta se abría pero lo ignoro, hasta que de repente alguien le hablo._

_Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto con preocupación mientras la miraba, la aguamarina se sobresalto levanto el rostro y observado al joven que estaba ahí, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza—Si estás bien, ¿entonces por qué lloras? –se sentó a lado de la chica sin apartar la mirada de ella._

_Por cosas de la vida –se limpio las lagrimas—No tienen importancia no te preocupes –contesto Michiru limpiándose los ojos para luego desviar la mirada al cielo._

_Si no tuvieran importancia, no estarías llorando –le dijo—Vamos dime que te ha puesto en este estado._

_Es solo que… quisiera saber qué es ser libre… o porque me toco vivir esta vida –respondió la aguamarina sin apartar la mirada del cielo mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecían —No sé porque intentan de controlar mi vida o porque la gente solo ver una imagen pública en vez de ver… a la persona que soy._

_No podemos quejarnos de nuestras vidas… nos las dieron por algo, pero ten en claro una cosa nadie es dueño de tu vida aparte de tu misma –dijo la rubia mirándola, ya que de verdad escuchar lo que decía y verla en ese estado le molesto mucho – Si quieres que vean quien eres… solo se tu misma y veras que tu vida cambiara y ya no estarás llorando._

_Son muy lindas tus palabras –la aguamarina se atrevió a regresar a ver a su acompañante—Pero ojala fuera tan fácil hacerlas realidad… cuando todo el mundo te mira como la imagen de la perfección… es más complicado._

_No será que la que se complica todo eres tu… nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos cualidades y defectos… solo intentamos parecer perfectos, pero la perfección no existe—le contesto seriamente para luego brindarle una sonrisa—Entiende eso… tú serás perfecta cuando seas tú misma._

_Muchas gracias –le regreso una pequeña sonrisa aunque no dejaba de llorar, extrañamente Michiru sintió que alguien la estaba entendiendo aunque fuera un desconocido._

_De nada… por cierto creo que he sido un maleducando a no presentarme… me llamo Haruka, Haruka Tenoh –le extendió la mano sonriendo—Un gusto conocerte._

+++++++FIN DEL FLASHBACK+++++++

En aquel momento me pareciste como un ángel que me vino a salvar de mi oscuridad –susurró mientras miraba el cielo recordado el día en que conoció a Haruka sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba invadiéndose de un cálido sentimiento – Tu sola presencia me hace tan feliz… que no quisiera separarme de ti –suspiro sentándose en el suelo recargado su espalda contra una pared mientras miraba las nubes—Que me has hecho… Haruka –una sonrisa iluminaba en su rostro con solo decir ese nombre – Que has despertado en mí

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka en cambio se encontraba demasiado inquieta ya que después de todo observo a Michiru pasa por su salón hace ya algunos minutos y según tenía entendido que la aguamarina era una alumna ejemplar, ahora tenía que esperar al receso para buscarla y ver si estaba bien… el tiempo de verdad que cuando era cruel era realmente insoportable… pero después de un momento ya pareció compadecerse de ella y sonó el mendigo timbre que marcaba el inicio del receso… sin más salió del salón de clases como alma que lleva el diablo, algo le decía en donde se encontraba Michiru en realidad… así que fue directamente a la azotea. Y dicho hecho… ahí se encontraba la aguamarina, la belleza de Michiru era como la de una diosa… tan hermosa y delicada. Su presencia fue notada por ella quien la miró y le sonrió en señal de saludo.

Saliste de clases más temprano… te vi cruzar por mi salón, te encuentras bien –pregunto preocupada.

Si ando bien… es solo que necesitaba pensar en algo –le contesto Michiru.

Y la bella señorita me permitiría saber cuáles son esos pensamientos que tanto te preocupa –dijo mientras la miraba de una manera dulce y compresiva, si tan solo supiera que cada mirada que le da a Michiru la deja completamente sin aliento.

En realidad son tan confusos que me cuesta entenderlos… y el encantador joven creer que puede ayudarme –se atrevió a contestar observado a la persona que estaba a su lado y acercándose un poco a ella.

Este joven solo te pide… que no te encierres en tu mundo, eres muy cruel apartándote de mí –Haruka por su parte noto el acercamiento y se acerco un poco más a Michiru.

No es mi intención apartarte de mí –le acaricio el rostro a la rubia lo que provoco la sonrisa de esta.

Haruka cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la calidez que sentía, después de todo ella ama a Michiru, la cual se había metido en su corazón sin saberlo y que la había atrapado, quería cuidarla, protegerla de todo lo que le hacía mal pero sobretodo quería amarla como la mujer que es, sus sentimientos hacia la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas eran sinceros y puros… no podía guarda más silencio.

Sé que no es tu intención hacerlo –le sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la que Michiru tenía en su rostro mirándola a los ojos, ya no había marcha atrás, confesaría lo que siente aun con el riesgo de perderla— Más me siento celosa de no poder tener todo el tiempo la atención de una doncella tan hermosa como tú, que con tu sola sonrisa haces que mi corazón salte de contento y que con tu solo nombre desapareces mis tormentas… iluminas mi vida, tu mi bella dama que te has convertido en la poseedora de mi corazón… a quien solo deseo cuidar, proteger y sobretodo amarte como te lo mereces.

Michiru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, sus ojos de pronto se cristalizaron pues quería llorar en ese momento de la alegría que sentía en su corazón, una felicidad que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, nunca en su vida había recibido unas palabras tan hermosas...

A esta doncella le encantaría… después de todo me deberías condenar como culpable por mi osadía de tomar tu corazón –Michiru le sonrió a Haruka sin apartar los ojos de ella – Eres realmente increíble… como un ángel.

No puedo condenarte –Haruka la miró con ternura – Al menos que tu condena sea brindarte besos no veo como condenarte.

Entonces aceptare gustosamente mi condena –la aguamarina le sonrió con dulzura a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y sus rostros se fueron acercándose lentamente sintiendo claramente la respiración de la otra, sin aparta sus miradas… un pequeño rocen de sus labios que las hizo estremecer y el único sonido era el de sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo…

"_El día que me declaraste tu amor juro que llore hasta de felicidad, nunca nadie me había dicho algo igual en mi vida, algo tan hermoso y sincero… y al mismo tiempo sorprenderme completamente, no podía creer la dicha de que los sentimientos que tenía ocultos por miedo a tu rechazo, eran realmente correspondidos por ti… "_

Continuara…

Hola!... mis queridos lectores les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo que me brinda y bien aquí les traigo la actualización espero que les gusten y lo disfrute la verdad me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo y que hasta las lagrimas sea valoradas en mi esfuerzo… bueno también pido una disculpa por la demora pero digamos que entre estar llorando y mi salud he tenido un bloqueo… y pues les aclaro aquí lo que intento de expresar son más los sentimientos que siente Michiru hacia Haruka… además de todo las sensaciones que le provoca. Porque cuando se ama de verdad lo más difícil es expresar lo que siente el corazón por la persona amada.

Déjenme sus sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc. En sus reviews los cuales leo gustosa. Saludos


	5. La confirmación de un sentimiento

Hola! A todos mis lectores… sé que me he perdido un buen tiempo pero he estado ocupada poniendo un orden en mi vida, y ahora que he tenido un poquito de tiempo libre me he puesto a escribir, de hecho recién me volví a inspirar…. Antes que nada una aclaración del capi anterior, se perfectamente como son las personalidades de Haruka y Michiru… y estuvo bastante cursi el capi, pero todo tiene un porque en esta historia y claro que Michiru ira madurado en esta historia… sin más que decir espero que disfrute este capi.

La confirmación de un sentimiento

"_Desde que te conozco sentir algo muy especial por ti que aun hasta la fecha las palabras no podrá alcanzar a expresar lo que siente en verdad mi corazón, y cuando supe de tus sentimientos… tuve un miedo, miedo a fallarte por quien soy en realidad, pero aun sin saberlo supiste aparta mis propios demonios con tus palabras y sobre todo con tu amor… entonces supiste lo que sentía en realidad por ti"_

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y sus rostros se fueron acercado lentamente sintiendo claramente la respiración de la otra, sin aparta sus miradas… un pequeño rocen de sus labios que las hizo estremecer y el único sonido era el de sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo… pero como cruel obra del destino el sonido del timbre las saco de su ensoñación, regresándolas a la realidad… ninguna sabia que decir o hacer… Michiru sentía como le ardía en la cara y una bella sonrisa asomo en su rostro pero estaba aun un poco confundida con sus sentimientos y en si no sabía que decir sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Sera… mejor que regresemos a clases –observo a la rubia que estaba con ella y quien era la principal causarte de su confusión en este momento, pero estaba segura de una cosa aunque no la dijera en voz alta.

Si, vamos –se levanto y ambas se dirigiendo hacia sus respectivos salones de clases—Te puedo acompañar a tu casa a la salida de clases –pregunto un poco dudosa.

Claro que sí, porque lo preguntas –le miro curiosa después de todo ya era raro que la rubia le hiciera aquella pregunta.

No por nada, solo por dudas lo decía –dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa lo que provoco una pequeña risa de Michiru – ¡¿De qué te ríes Michiru?

Jajaja de nada Haruka… te ves tan adorable apenada –decía la aguamarina aun riendo.

Gracias, pero tú te ves muy hermosa riendo –Haruka la miraba fijamente provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Michiru—Me encantaría que estuvieras sonriendo siempre.

Muchas gracias es muy dulce de tu parte –contesto la aguamarina dejándose llevar por el encanto de los ojos de Haruka, pero ya para ese momento habían llegando a su salón de clases.

Bueno entonces… nos vemos a la salida –se despidió brindándole un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse hacia su salón.

Por primera vez en la vida de Michiru las clases carecieron de importancia, ella solo se encontraba pensado en lo que había sucedido con Haruka aquellas palabras quería decir que Haruka sentía lo mismo por ella, pero estaba teniendo miedo después de todo… ella temía amar no quería ser lastimada y no quería lastimar a Haruka… después de todo la rubia le parecía como un Ángel y ella estaba totalmente cautivada por ella… se sentía confundida pero feliz y su corazón solo pedía a gritos por Haruka. Estaba tan metida en su mente que no se percato de que le estaban hablando desde hace un buen rato.

¿Michiru?... estas ahí…. MICHIRU KAIOH DESPIERTA –grito la joven Suzuka en su oído haciendo que la aguamarina regresara de sus ensoñaciones a la realidad de un solo golpe.

Que sucede Suzuka –pregunto extrañada y por no decir que le había dejado casi literalmente sorda de un oído—No ves que el maestro nos puede regañar.

¿Qué maestro? – contesto con sarcasmo observado a su amiga como si fuera un bicho raro—Enserio en que planeta vives Michiru, tenemos las dos últimas horas de clases libres… puedo saber qué te pasa… desde que regresaste del receso, estas como perdida en las nubes… apuesto lo que sea que es por Haruka –aquel comentario provoco un sonrojo brusco en Michiru después de todo si andaba realmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pero que cosas dices –contesto con nerviosismo—Solo andaba pensado en algunas cosas –antes de que siguiera fue interrumpida.

Y me imagino que aquellas cosas… tiene que ver con cierta personita con la que has pasado bastante tiempo –dijo suspicazmente, la aguamarina suspiro pues la había descubierto ya se había vuelto demasiado obvia en las cosas.

Por qué piensas que tiene que ver con Haruka –menciono Michiru observado a su amiga, bueno ella misma tenia la respuesta.

Porque pasas bastante tiempo con él, eres la única de aquí que es su amiga… siempre que estas con él regresas con una sonrisa de tonta y aparte se nota a kilómetros que Haruka se está muriendo por ti Michiru –dijo Suzuka como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras que Michiru no creía lo que acababa de escuchar—No me digas que no sabes nada de eso… por los dioses Michi eres la única aquí que no está enterada de ello –exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra, en aquel momento se percato del sonrojo en Michiru y a la vez esta tenía mirada que mezclaba la felicidad con miedo – ¿Sucedió algo con Haruka?

Es que… a mi… Haruka –no sabía cómo decirlo después de todo… era muy difícil de explicar según ella, respiro profundamente para decirlo finalmente y no darle tantas vueltas en su mente—Haruka… se me declaro… y me gusta desde hace mucho y… yo… no le afirme mi respuesta.

QUEEEEEEEEE! –fue lo que exclamo Suzuka realmente sorprendida, esto si era una bomba—Pero pero como paso… como te lo dijo… más bien porque rayos no le has aclarado tu respuesta… son tus sentimientos Michiru por el amor de dios.

Crees que no lose… lo que siento por Haruka es tan nuevo y tan hermoso… me da miedo de que ella se decepcione de mi, o de fallarle –dijo Michiru asustada, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pupitre escondiendo su rostro entre ellos—Yo… si quiero a Haruka… creo que estoy enamorada de ella.

Si lo estas… pues díselo, no debes dejar que tus miedos… sea un obstáculo, lo mejor que hay que hacer… es lo que dice el corazón –dijo Suzuka acariciándole el cabello y observándola con ternura pero en ese momento se percato de algo que había dicho su amiga… se refirió a Haruka como ella y no él—Un momento acabas de decir "ella".

Etto… eso es un detallito –Michiru con más razón oculto su rostro, había abierto de más la boca.

Me quieres explicar aquel detallito… en lo que me has hablando de Haruka pues se que como persona es alguien increíble en tus propias palabras pero ahora si me aclaras eso –menciono Suzuka sin apártale la mirada de encima.

Lo que sucede… es que Haruka, no es un hombre… es una chica –la aguamarina apenas asomo los ojos viendo la reacción de su amiga—Ese es el detallito que no te aclare.

Así… que Haruka… es una chica –suspiro con resignación – Pero eso no le quita el atractivo… y siéndote honesta tienes muy buen gusto Michiru… es más Haruka sigue siendo la persona más guapa de todo el instituto.

Suzuka me estas ayudado o que –levanto el rostro para mirar fijamente a la pelinegra—Ahora que hare… no sé qué decirle a Haruka.

Tú solita te estás hundiendo en un vaso de agua, la respuesta es más que obvia mi querida Michi… solo te estás haciendo la estrecha—contesto con severidad Suzuka – Tu también te estás muriendo por ella, así que no te compliques tanto la vida y haz lo que sientas.

Si Suzuka –suspiro profundamente y es que tenía razón en cierta parte…. Ella estaba realmente enamorada de Haruka Tenoh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Para la hora de salida estaba realmente nerviosa, su corazón saltaba de contento por ver la persona que ha sido capaz de hasta robarle hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos y por descubrir su alma, pero no sabía que decir sobre aquel asunto y ella aun se sentía confundida… si admitía que le gustaba y eso era poco para lo que sentía en verdad… estaba loca por Haruka.

Hola preciosa –le saludo Haruka con aquella sonrisa que la derretía completamente.

Hola Haru –se acerco a ella sonriendo, eso despertaba en ella… un sentimiento tan único y hermoso que la hacía sonreí de verdad.

Estamos lista –se subió en la motocicleta pasándole un casco blanco, para luego ponerse el suyo.

Claro que si –contesto con entusiasmo, se coloco el casco que le dieron y se subió en la moto abrazado por la cintura a Haruka para sujetarse—Ya sabes no me gusta que conduzcas como loca.

Por más que me lo digas… sabes que ese es mi estilo de conducción –encendiendo la moto y acelero a toda velocidad obligado de inmediato a que Michiru se sujetara con más fuerza a ella cosa que la verdad lo hacía para poder sentir su calidez. Cada vez que estaban así el tiempo parecía detenerse y solo estaban ahí juntas… sin que nada ni nadie las separara, lo que no se podía decir se expresar así, cruelmente en esta ocasión el camino duro menos y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegando a la casa Kaioh, la aguamarina suspiró con tristeza lo que menos quería era separarse de Haruka.

Bien ya llegamos – dijo Haruka viendo que Michiru no se movía – Michiru –la llamo con suavidad por su nombre, lo que provoco que por fin reaccionara.

Eh?... si, muchas gracias Haru –se bajo para luego quitarse el casco y entrégaselo a la rubia – Entonces… nos vemos el lunes.

Claro el lunes como siempre en el instituto –le dijo y se armo de valor para decir algo que quería decirle—Oye Michi… sabes algo me encantaría ser la persona… por la cual sonrías así todos los días –aquello provoco el sonrojo de la aguamarina.

Haruka yo… la verdad –no sabía que decirle y su corazón latía como loco por cada palabra que la rubia decía.

No me digas nada… es la verdad lo que te digo –le sonrió—Eres única y maravillosa Michiru –se acerco y le beso la mejilla a la aguamarina quien estaba en shock.

Haruka… –susurro sorprendida para luego acercarse a la rubia y armase de valor, le quito el casco y se atrevió a besarla, para sorpresa de la misma Haruka que no dudo en corresponde, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad y el sabor de aquellos labios que había esperando sentir, pero aquel beso duro muy poco para su gusto.

Mi… Michiru –se la quedo viendo sorprendida, no sabía ni que decir… y aquel beso que rayos significaba.

Te parece bien si nos vemos el domingo, esperar verte hasta el lunes me será muy difícil –le susurro mientras le colocaba un debo sobre sus labios – Que dices –a esto Haruka solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—Entonces te espero el domingo… nos vemos Haru – sin más le beso ahora en la mejilla y entro corriendo a su casa.

Pero qué rayos –no salía de su sorpresa después de todo, aquel beso la dejo fuera de sí pero que significaba, no entendía bien pero lo único que sabía es que estaba enamorada de Michiru, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo que resto del viernes y todo el día sábado fue toda una tortura para ella, después de todo si le había dicho el domingo a Haruka era por una simple razón debía pensar bien en las cosas y aparte la beso… se atrevió a besarla y aquel contacto la dejo como loca, la suavidad y el cuidado de aquellos labios que le correspondiendo el beso fue simplemente algo mágico para ella… ahora solo era cuestión de horas para volver a ver a Haruka y ya estaba como león enjaulado caminado para todos lados, ya estaba lista usaba un vestido sencillo de color turquesa ajustado a su torso y lo que correspondía a la falda era suelta llegado a la altura de sus rodillas acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas, estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Ya no puedo esperar por verla… quiero decírselo pero como lo hare –se decía así misma mientras caminaba de aquí para allá recorriendo toda su habitación se revisaba en el espejo, simplemente ya se estaba desesperado, hasta que por fin por lo visto ya tuvieron piedad de ella y escucho el sonido de un auto sin más se asomo por la ventana para comprobar cómo un Ferrari convertible amarillo se estacionaba enfrente de su casa y que de este se bajaba Haruka – Por fin llego –sonrió emocionada y bajo corriendo, se calmo un poco a llegar a la puerta principal a la vez que escuchaba el timbre y abrió de inmediato a la puerta.

Hola Michi… ru –la rubia se quedo muda de lo que sus ojos veía por primera vez veía a Michiru de una manera totalmente distinta, si en el instituto la aguamarina marina era considerada la imagen de la belleza… ahora le parecía que veía a una diosa—Estas realmente hermosa Michi.

Muchas gracias Haru –le sonrió observado que pues Haruka se veía realmente como un hombre realmente guapo, esta usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón jean el cual iba sujeto con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos a juego también negros – Por dios Haruka –fue lo único que podía decir Michiru pues solo le faltaba ya babear literalmente por ella.

Sucede algo Michiru – pregunto extrañada porque la aguamarina la miraba fijamente sorprendida – Tierra llamado a Michi.

Etto –sacudió su cabeza para reacciona – No sucede nada, es solo que te ves… sorprendentemente guapa el día de hoy.

Bueno pues con una hermosa compañía hay que verse bien – le sonrió coquetamente y acercándose un poco a ella—Te ves espectacular Michi.

Eres muy dulce Haru –le acaricio el rostro y a sentir tan de cerca la respiración de la rubia estaba tentada a de nuevo besarla.

No tanto como tu... Michi –se acerco más a su rostro y antes de que rozara sus labios, Michiru cortó el momento.

Te parece si nos vamos Haru –dijo nerviosa, es cierto quería besarla pero primero debía aclararle lo que sentía por algo le había dicho que quería salir con ella no?

De acuerdo –dijo extrañada, ciertamente era difícil de entender a veces Michiru, sin más subieron al auto – Bien a donde vamos –pregunto viéndola.

Te parece bien si tú escoges –le sonrió de una manera tan angelical que Haruka no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Qué tal si vamos a un parque a pasear –la miro a lo que Michiru asintió sonriendo.

Donde tú me quieras llevar, solo quiero estar contigo –contesto lo que provoco un sonrojo en Haruka.

Sin más que decir Haruka encendió el auto conduciendo hacia un parque que le gustaba mucho, se estacionaron y bajaron caminado por este, estuvieron jugando un rato como niñas pequeñas riéndose, haciéndose bromas entre si y hablaron de muchas cosas, el tiempo se les pasaban volando cuando estaba juntas, ahora Michiru se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol mientras esperaba a Haruka quien había ido a comprar helados.

Tengo que decírselo de una vez por todas… ella es simplemente fantástica, que me has hecho Haruka Tenoh… que ya tienes mi corazón en tus manos –suspiro viendo que la rubia ya se regresaba y se sentaba a su lado entregándole su helado.

Toma Michi… de fresas me dijiste que te comprara –le dijo mientras comía el suyo.

Gracias… de que es el tuyo –miro con curiosidad y le robo un poquito del helado con el dedo probándolo – Mmm… es de vainilla! Está delicioso me das otro poquito! –se le acerco con la intención de quitarle otro poquito y Haruka se alejo.

Me acabas de robar y tu no me has dado nada del tuyo eso no es justo Michi –reclamo justamente mientras alejaba su helado de la aguamarina.

Si esa es la cuestión entonces di aaaaah y te daré de mi helado –dijo de manera juguetona.

Está bien… aaaaaaah –abrió la boca y Michiru le dejo probar d su helado—Está delicioso –contesto y entonces sin que se lo esperarla la aguamarina le embarro la nariz de helado para luego reírse—Te ves graciosa Jajaja.

No se vale esto no se quedara así –se limpio para luego embarrarle la cara a Haruka—Jajaja a ti te luce mejor.

Que mala, eso no se vale –ambas se reía entonces a Michiru se le ocurrió algo mientras comía ya debía decírselo a como diera lugar.

Oye Haruka… sobre lo que dijiste el otro día –menciono como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, lo que ocurrió en la azotea—Te debo mi respuesta.

Te refieres a lo de la azotea – dijo la rubia viéndola para luego suspirar – Lo que te dije es cierto Michi… me gustas mucho, eres una mujer fantástica… no sé que me hiciste pero me has enamorado… pero me gustaría saber que me dirás con tu respuesta.

Mi respuesta… en si es… que si Haruka –con cada palabra que decía Michiru la miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia sonriéndole—Es si… quiero estar a tu lado, estoy enamorada de ti.

Haruka no sabía qué hacer, era lo que había esperando escuchar de aquella mujer que amaba ya con todo su ser, quería saltar de contento, estaba realmente feliz con aquellas palabras, sin más se acerco a Michiru y beso sus labios con emoción, sintiendo su suavidad, su calidez pero sobre todo el amor que la aguamarina le correspondía, la cual sin duda correspondió el beso abrazándola con fuerza, ambas se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

No me lo puedo creer!… no sabes cómo salto de felicidad en saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos por ti… de verdad eres increíble Michiru! –la abrazo para luego darle un beso más suave y rápido en los labios.

La persona realmente maravillosa eres tú, Haruka… no sé cómo le hiciste pero me tienes perdidamente enamorada de ti –le acaricio su mejilla para luego rozar con uno de sus dedos los labios de la rubia—Quiero hacerte feliz mi Haruka –dijo con alegría.

Y yo a ti mi Michi – dijo con el mismo sentimiento y sin más que decir ambas se besaron bajo aquel árbol confirmado así… el amor mutuo que ambas sentía y la felicidad que ambas sentía nada ni nadie en el mundo se las iba a quitar.

CONTINUARA…

Bien este capi lo he hecho un poquito más largo… espero que les guste y sobre lo que dije al principio si he tenido cuestiones complicadas de resolver y para escribir debía despejar mi mente… así que… aunque me hace aun falta la fuente de inspiración, digamos que ciertas cosas me ha dado la motivación para escribir esto… como ya saben déjenme sus rewies con comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, opiniones, etc. que los leeré gustosa y hasta el siguiente capi. Saludos!


	6. El sueño de amarte

El sueño de amarte

"_Pienso que soy realmente afortunada y no puedo creer la dicha que siento cada vez que te veo, siempre me vuelves a enamorar con cada gesto y detalle tuyo, haces que sonría como una niña y como no hacerlo eres la persona que amo y quien se adueño de mi corazón de la manera más dulce y tierna que conozco…eres mi sueño hecho realidad"_

Esa noche una bella joven aguamarina estaba demasiado inquieta en su cama, no sabía qué hacer después de todo su corazón aun estaba que latía como loco por cierta rubia que le robaba el sueño y es que era imposible de creer… que hace solo un par de horas ella le confirmara a Haruka el sentimiento que era mutuo entre ellas, el torbellino de emociones que sentía simplemente era mágico y como no iba a serlo después de todo eso era justamente lo que le causaba Haruka: un torbellino lleno de vida, algo que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco queriendo abandonar su cuerpo para irse con la dueña de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, era como un tipo de magia que calienta tu pecho y te hace sentir viva. Sujeto entro sus manos su diario para dejarse caer en la cama para seguidamente comenzar a escribir en este mientras su mente se iba a los recuerdos de esa misma tarde.

+++++FLASH BACK+++++

_Después de aquel beso ambas se miraron a los ojos y de inmediato Michiru se sintió atrapada por aquellos ojos verdes que la miraba con amor y ternura, el único sonido existente entre ambas era el latido de sus corazones, sin más Haruka la abrazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo, acto que sorprendió a Michiru pero que con gusto correspondió dejándose llevar por la fragancia a cítricos que poseía la rubia._

_No me lo puedo creer… eres mi novia –dijo emocionada Haruka rompiendo el abrazo para acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de la aguamarina quien la miraba sonriendo, después de todo Haruka parecía una niña chiquita de la emoción—Es como un sueño._

_Esto es real Haruka… si fuera un sueño creerme que prefiero quedarme dormida el resto de mi vida para estar contigo –le sonrió para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios, si era honesta se sentía algo rara, no sabía besar y parece que Haruka lo noto._

_Entonces no despertemos jamás –con dos de sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Michiru alzo levemente el rostro seguidamente se acerco a su rostro para primero sentir su aliento y rozar sus labios en una pequeña caricia que fue tomando intensidad entre ellas para luego convertirse en un suave beso que expresaba lo que sentían en sus corazones._

+++++ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++

Suspiró profundamente mientras se tocaba sus labios recordado la sensación de aquellos besos y un ardo invadió de inmediato sus mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa – Nunca me había sentido así… que me has hecho Haruka Tenoh, de lo que has sido capaz de hacer… eres una atrevida, pero una atrevida que tiene mi corazón en sus manos –recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos para leer lo que había escrito y una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente—_Un ángel como tu ni en mis mas profundos y dulces sueños había aparecido y ser capaz de todo lo que has hecho…con una mirada me cautivaste, con tus detalles me atrapaste… y ante tu presencia pierdo el control de mi misma… que has hecho, te has vuelto la dueña de mis pensamientos y sobretodo de mi corazón._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka aun no podía creer su dicha, por lo mismo le había costado un poquito dormir, le parecía que todo era un sueño y uno del que no quería despertar… desde que la conoció hubo algo en Michiru que le gusto pero el tiempo en el que fue conociéndola algo despertó en su corazón hacia esa chica de cabellos aguamarina, que la volvió loca por así decirlo… ni en sus sueños se imagino sentir tanta felicidad a su lado como ahora.

Mi dulce y querida Michiru… eres una en un millón –suspiró mientras observaba el techo de su habitación—Alguien tan dulce y tierna... eres mi adoración – sonrió como tonta a recordar la sensación de sus labios, aquel sabor exquisito a fresas que había probado, además de aquella mirada que brillaba cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Más tarde ya de mañana conducía su motocicleta por la ciudad, quería verla ya y no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta llegar a instituto así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió: ir a verla a su casa… para cuando ya se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente a la gran casa de la familia Kaioh, llego justo a tiempo porque en ese momento la dueña de sus sentimientos estaba saliendo de la casa, quien se quedo fría de la sorpresa a verla ahí afuera esperándola, Haruka solo se quito el casco y la miro sonriendo.

Buenos días Michiru –le sonrió divertida a ver la expresión de sorpresa que de inmediato cambio por un fuerte sonrojo, lo que le pareció dulce y divertido al mismo tiempo – Vine a verte mi dulce sirena –por fin pareció que la aguamarina reaccionaba.

Etto… buenos días Haru – dijo un poco nerviosa, como era posible que Haruka le causara tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, se acerco a la motocicleta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – ¿A que debo la sorpresa de verte tan temprano en mi casa?

Vine a ver a cierta chica… que me tiene como tonta y espero que la bella dama que he venido a buscar me permita llevarla a clases –dijo sonriendo lo que obviamente provoco de nuevo el sonrojo en Michiru – Te ves tan linda así… entonces dime vamos –le extendió el casco que ya usaba la aguamarina, el cual sin más se lo puso y se subió en la moto.

¿Te encanta verme roja por acaso? –pregunto Michiru mientras se abrazaba a su cintura, a lo que Haruka contesto con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se ponía el casco – Eres todo un amor Haru.

Para cuando llegaron al instituto todas las miradas se clavaron en ellas, después de todo era la primera vez que llegaban juntas y era muy curioso, aunque se debía admitir que hacía la pareja perfecta, entraron al instituto tomadas de la mano, por primera vez Michiru se sentía muy apenada pero la sensación de estar tomada de la mano de Haruka le encantaba. Llegaron al salón de clases y Haruka se despidió de Michiru con un pequeño beso, esto no paso desapercibido por cierta pelinegra que veía la escena emocionada y espero pacientemente a que Michiru tomara lugar en su asiento a su lado… y empezó el interrogatorio.

Michiru! Acaso tu y Haruka ya son –Suzuka golpeo con ambas manos el pupitre de Michiru, sorprendiéndola – ¡Dime que sucedió en el fin de semana!... cuéntame todo, que fue eso que sucedió en el pasillo… cuéntame los detalles!.

Suzuka… oye no tienes que ser tan escandalosa –dijo Michiru roja de la pena, después de todo con el tremendo golpe y el tono particular de Suzuka, todo el mundo escucho.

No lo soy, además todos hemos visto el beso que te dio en el pasillo… y que con gusto se lo devolviste – la pelinegra tomo asiento enfrente de Michiru y le sonrió con picardía – Te lo dije… tu y Haruka son tal para cual, ahora si cuéntame lo que sucedió… o ya sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Ni se te ocurra Suzuka hacerlo –dijo aun mas apenada y respiro profundamente—Salir con Haruka el domingo… y le dije que si… si correspondo a sus sentimientos, que si la quiero, y que si quiero ser su novia – a medida que lo iba diciendo sentía como le ardía la cara.

Por fin!... dime como te sientes ahora que eres la novia de Haruka –pregunto curiosa.

Me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo, es como si viviera un sueño… ella es ese sueño hecho realidad –se sonrojo por lo que decía y bajo la mirada apenada—Es algo mágico, Haruka… es maravillosa –alzo la vista viendo a su amiga sonriendo—Soy feliz.

Me alegra como no tienes idea Michi… ya te lo merecías –le regreso la sonrisa con sinceridad a su amiga – Te lo merecías y ustedes hacen linda pareja… aparte en sus ojos se notan.

Antes de que pudieran seguir a gusto con la conversación llego el maestro y las clases comenzaron con normalidad, para desgracia de Michiru el tiempo le parecía más lento del normal para cuando por fin terminaron la primera parte de las clases, Michiru salía acompañada con Suzuka y en ese mismo momento llego Haruka a verla.

Hola preciosa –le saludo la rubia dándole un beso en los labios a Michiru que fue correspondido, la escena era muy linda pero… alguien tenía que interrumpí.

Cof, Cof… –Fingiendo un poco de tos la pelinegra capto la atención de la pareja—Oigan no coman pan frente a los pobres… por cierto tu eres Haruka, mucho gusto soy Suzuka la mejor amiga de Michiru… casi como su hermana –dijo extendiéndole la mano a una Haruka un poco apenada.

Encantado de conocerte… Michiru me ha contado mucho de ti, en nuestras conversaciones –estrecho la mano de la pelinegra—Soy Haruka, ammm el novio de Michiru.

De eso ya me di cuenta cuñado –se soltaron—Michiru ya me lo conto hace un momento y me alegra mucho… solo espero que la cuides mucho.

Claro que lo hare –contesto abrazado a la aguamarina por la cintura estrechándola a su lado—Es una chica especial y creerme la quiero con todo mi corazón, quiero que ella sea feliz y que este bien.

Eso lo noto mucho y espero que sea así –dijo viéndolos—Además ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy linda, mejor dejo que ustedes tenga más privacidad… un placer Haruka, nos vemos luego –les guiño un ojo a la pareja para luego marcharse.

Tu amiga es muy particular Michi –menciono Haruka riendo un poco para luego mirar a la que ahora es su novia – Se ver que te cuidad mucho.

Si de hecho así –contesto sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Haruka— Nos vamos a quedan aquí paradas todo el receso acaso.

Jaja claro que no, ven vamos –entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron caminado—Oye Michiru tienes planes para después de clases.

Regresar a mi casa como siempre, porque la pregunta –le miro curiosa, si ella la llevaba a casa, la respuesta estaba algo obvia.

Te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta… antes de regresarte a tu casa dime qué opinas de eso –menciono un poco nerviosa.

Mmm –se quedo pensativa un momento deteniéndose, cosa que obligo a Haruka también a detenerse – Me parece perfecto Haru –le sonrió de manera encantadora que a la rubia ya le faltaba poco para derretirse.

Entonces ya está dicho – siguieron con su camino hacia el lugar en donde siempre hablaban.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Más tarde ese día Haruka ya se encontraba recargada en su moto en lo que esperaba que Michiru saliera, aun le costaba creer que la aguamarina le correspondiera a sus sentimientos después de todo la mantuve en espera por saber aquella maravillosa respuesta y ahora podía decir que era su novia… en eso un abrazo la saco de su ensoñación y volteo a ver a la ladrona de su corazón ahí sonriéndole como niña pequeña.

Lamento la demora… tenía unos asuntos que atender –le dijo mientras Haruka a lo lejos se percato de cómo Suzuka emprendía la graciosa huida.

Me imagino que aquellos asuntos… tenía que ver con esa señorita que esta escapado –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que Michiru afirmo con una pequeña risita – Es simpática tu amiga, además de que se ver que son muy unidas.

Si lo somos y eso que solo nos conocemos desde hace poco –menciono Michiru viendo hacia la misma dirección que miraba Haruka, ósea hacia donde había desaparecido Suzuka.

Puedo saber sobre que hablaron –pregunto como quien no queriendo la cosa pero la verdad la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Sobre ti –dijo inocentemente – Quería saber que me gustaba de ti y eso –volteo el rostro un poco sonrojada.

¿De mi? – se dijo a sí misma y ahora si la curiosidad iba en aumento – Puedo saber que has dicho preciosa.

Etto… que me gusta tu manera de ser, los detalles que tienes conmigo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos… bueno me gustas todo tú –se puso más roja ya pronto Michiru le hacía competencia a un tomate pero no era la única… Haruka también se había sonrojado bastante, sin más sujeto el rostro de su novia y le dio un pequeño beso.

No sabes lo afortunada que me siento a tu lado –le susurro para luego separarse de ella—Bien quieres ir a algún sitio en particular –pregunto haciendo que Michiru reaccionara, vaya que la podía dejar fuera de sí con bastante facilidad.

Si, a un parque –ambas subieron en la moto y le indico a Haruka por donde debía ir.

Más tarde llegaron al parque indicado por Michiru y caminaron a través de este, el cual era muy hermoso, había una gran variedad de arboles pero el camino del parque estaba formado por arboles de Sakura, lo que hacía que se viera más romántico (N.A: la verdad en este tipo de descripción no soy buena espero sepa comprender.) caminaron de la mano hasta que se detuvieron en una banca debajo de uno de los arboles.

Es muy bonito aquí no te parece Haru –dijo de repente Michiru mientras observaba el cielo.

Si es muy bonito, dime porque has querido venir aquí –le dirigió la mirada a su acompañante.

Porque quería compartir este lugar contigo, antes solía venir aquí… para pensar e imaginar muchas cosas –le conto regresándole la mirada—Pensaba que si alguna vez podía compartía este lugar con alguien… con alguien especial –le acaricio el rostro a Haruka—Y pienso que esa persona especial eres tú –bajo la mirada un poco apenada.

Me halaga que compartas conmigo este lugar preciosa –le levanto el rostro acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad – Gracias mi amor.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para luego unirse en un beso, cualquiera que las viera diría que era la pareja perfecta en la perfecta escena romántica, después de ello pasearon por un rato en el parque y de ahí fueron a comer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la noche Michiru ya se encontraba en su casa, estaba realmente feliz después de todo salir así con Haruka le pareció lo más hermoso en la vida, no había otra cosa que pensara que no fuera en la hermosa tarde que paso a lado de ella, suspiro profundamente mientras leía algo que acababa de escribir que decía:

"_En la vida nunca me espere algo tan hermoso como tú, ni en mis más locos espere vivir tantas emociones y sonreír de estar manera a lado de alguien, Haruka no sé que me has hecho… lo único que sé, es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti"_

Suspiró profundamente quien diría que Michiru Kaioh estuviera así por alguien, que ella estuviera enamorada, parecía una locura… pero si lo pensaba bien era una dulce locura y la hacía muy feliz. Sin más se fue a dormir sonriendo, esperaba poder ver a Haruka en sus sueños.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos… si sé que me he perdido de nuevo pero entre tantas cosas, me costaba escribir y he estado demasiado ocupada aparte de que tuve otro tipo de inconvenientes que dejaron bloqueadita… y bueno con mi novio y la linda lista de reproducción que tengo… si son con las canciones que me ha dedicado, regreso la inspiración y aquí está el siguiente capi… aunque creo q me he pasado un poquito de cursi jijiji bueno si puedo en estos días intentare hacer el otro no prometo mucho… y como siempre he dicho espero sus comentarios para cualquier duda, sugerencia, halagos, amenazas , etc, etc. Saludos a todos.


	7. Sueños y Realidad

Sueños y Realidad

"_A veces quisiera solo soñar para que la realidad no destruya lo que siento"_

Era un hermoso día soleando y que mejor manera de aprovecharlo que saliendo a una cita, lo irónico es que ella no había planeando nada de esto sino que Haruka la vino a ver desde esta mañana de manera sorpresiva a su casa y ahora se encontraba caminado juntas tomadas de la mano por la orilla del mar, volteaba a ver a la persona que la acompañaba y a pesar de estar en silencio podía sentir que con solo verla su corazón latía con vida, desvío la mirada un poco apenada y su mente voló a como había empezado este día.

+++++FLASH BACK+++++

_Se encontraba profundamente dormida, no tenía deseos de despertar solo por seguir soñando con la dueña de sus pensamientos, pero por cosas crueles de la vida a Michiru no le duro mucho el gusto pues unos golpes a su puerta la obligaron regresar al mundo, suspiro profundamente mientras abría los ojos con pereza._

_Pase –menciono mientras se sentaba y se estiraba, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer mayor pero eso no quitaba su belleza, de piel pálida, cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules profundos como el mismo mar, los mismos ojos que Michiru había heredado de ella, su madre: Kaede Kaioh – Buenos días madre._

_Buenos días hija –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación y abría las cortinas haciendo que la luz del sol entrara, cosa que momentáneamente molesto a Michiru—Qué haces aun en la cama, ya deberías estar lista… hoy tenemos que salir._

_¿Salir?... ¿A dónde madre? —pregunto extrañada, después de todo es raro que su madre le pida cosas como esas._

_En donde tienes la cabeza últimamente anoche te dijo que hoy tendríamos que salir a hacer compras… por los dioses, te espero en 15 minutos abajo –dijo viéndola con seriedad—Para que desayunes y nos vamos –sin decir más salió de la habitación._

_Por Dios, tan bonito que soñaba y me tiene que despertar solo para esto –suspiró profundamente—No me queda de otra –sin más se levanto y se dispuso a arreglarse._

_Ya en el comedor Michiru desayunaba en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, era raro que no le dijera nada pero si le molestaba tanto silencio por parte de ella, se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que le tomo por sorpresa cuando por fin se digno a hablar._

_Michi hija mía… no tienes algo que contarme –pregunto de repente, sonriéndole de manera amable, esto si era extraño._

_No madre –contesto mientras bebía de su jugo._

_Segura… entonces dime no ha habido nada nuevo en la escuela –menciono mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café._

_Segura madre y de la escuela… no hay nada nuevo, todo está normal –claro si había algo nuevo y era que estaba enamorada pero esa clase de cosas no las iba a contar, no quería interferencias en su vida._

_Comprendo hija – no hubo más que decir entre ambas_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Sin más ambas salieron de la casa y subieron en el auto con rumbo a un centro comercial pero ninguna se percato de que detrás de ellas venía alguien siguiéndolas en una motocicleta, por su parte Michiru iba en silencio observado a través de la ventana, pensado en Haruka, lo que le encantaría pasar el día con ella, en eso el auto se detuvo en un semáforo y la motocicleta que las seguía se coloco a lado del auto para ser más exactos a la altura de Michiru._

_Esto sí es aburrido—murmuro Michiru por lo bajo en eso escucho una risa que le llamo la atención._

_Veo que la señorita se encuentra aburrida, no debería ser así… las cosas pueden cambiar y volverse interesantes –menciono un desconocido aunque después de un momento la mirada de curiosidad de Michiru se volvió a una de sorpresa a reconocer la voz._

_No puede ser ¡!–dijo sorprendida pero en eso el auto volvió en movimiento y se alejo._

_Michiru no hables con extraños –le dijo su madre en modo de regaño mientras la aguamarina miraba hacia atrás viendo como la motocicleta las seguía—Michiru Kaioh deja de asomarte por la ventana –dijo en tono severo a lo que la aguamarina obedeció sin quejar alguna, al contrario empezó a reírse en silencio – Sucede algo hija –pregunto extrañada su madre._

_No madre no es nada –calmo su risa y regreso su vista a la ventana. _

+++++ FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++

Michiru no pudo evitar reír a recordar lo de esa mañana y sin más se cubrió la boca con su mano libre dejado escapar una pequeña risa, la cual no paso desapercibida por su acompáñate quien la miro con curiosidad.

Me puedes decir que es eso tan gracioso de lo que te ríes –pregunto con gran curiosidad Haruka.

Es solo que –se calmo un poco para verla y sonreírle –Me acordaba de lo que sucedió esta mañana, en el semáforo… señor desconocido –dijo en tono malicioso lo que provoco que Haruka se apenara un poco.

Etto… bueno pero tu cara fue mucho mejor, señorita aburrimiento –le contesto en tono juguetón lo que provoco ahora que Michiru fuera la apenada.

Eres mala –hizo un puchero para luego salpicarle un poco de agua a la cara, seguidamente se soltó de la mano de Haruka para salir corriendo—Atrápame si puedes ¡! -grito riendo para seguir corriendo.

Eres todo un caso –sonrió Haruka, después de todo la risa de Michiru era música para sus oídos – De mi no escaparas! –empezó a perseguir a Michiru.

Haruka intentaba de atraparla pero Michiru se le escapaba de los brazos, seguidamente la aguamarina le empezó a salpicar agua en la cara cosa que ya la "irrito" un poco pero verla feliz y riéndose de esa manera le hacía parecer que veía un ángel ante sus ojos y claramente no iba a dejar escapar ese delicado ángel ni de broma. Michiru en eso se percato de la mirada de Haruka y retrocedió algunos pasos, conociendo a la rubia de seguro ya planeo algo así que echo a correr pero por más rápido que corrió Haruka se le acerco muy rápido en eso se le ocurrió dar un frenó brusco esquivado a la rubia haciendo que está casi cayera en el agua pero no cayo de completo, así que luego de incorporarse se fue contra Michiru y a pesar de que esta intento de esquivarla de nuevo usado el mismo truco, en esta ocasión ya no funciono antes de que Haruka cayera atrapo a Michiru del brazo y la atrajo a ella cayendo las dos en el mar, quedado Michiru encima de Haruka en una posición algo comprometedora.

Etto – Michiru se puso nerviosa ante la mirada que le dirigía Haruka además de la obvia posición en la que se encontraban.

Te ves tan hermosa… escúchame, nunca te dejare escapar de mis brazos Michiru –le sostuvo el suave rostro delicadamente para luego besarla probado de nuevo el dulce sabor de aquellos labios que le pertenecía, sin dudarlo la aguamarina correspondió aquel beso.

Entonces… nunca me dejes ir –susurro Michiru entre los labios de Haruka para seguir besándola.

Después de un rato ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre una cobija en la arena observado el mar, una toalla las cubrían mientras se mantenía abrazadas. No se necesitaba palabras para expresar lo perfecto que era ese momento, Haruka bajo la mirada para ver a Michiru quien tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro, le aparto con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de aquel hermoso rostro lo que provoco que Michiru la mirara con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que la atrapaba.

Que tanto me miras Haruka –susurro mientras se recargaba más en ella.

Veo lo hermosa que eres Michi –le contesto en el mismo tono para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quisiera quedarme aquí eternamente contigo –Michiru no apartaba la mirada de Haruka—Estar a tu lado es como vivir un sueño.

Este sueño es solo tuyo y mío –acaricio la mejilla de Michiru con suavidad y delicadeza como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa – Es nuestro sueño –ambas se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno.

Haruka… te puedo preguntar algo –le pregunto mientras apartaba unos mechones del rostro de la rubia, esta solo le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza—Como así te atreviste a "secuéstrame"

Etto… pues sobre eso –se puso un poco nerviosa mirando a otro lado riendo un poco—La verdad es que fui a tu casa a verte… para invitarte salir pero justamente en ese momento ibas saliendo con tu madre y decidí seguirlas… pero luego de verte en la parada a causa del semáforo, se me ocurrió el plan de secuestro –regreso a verla mientras su mente recordaba lo que sucedió después.

+++++FLASH BACK+++++

_Observo como el auto en el que iba la mujer que amaba se alejaba así que no lo pensó mucho y decidió seguirlas para ver hacia donde iba y también para saber porque su amada Sirena tenía esa cara de aburrimiento masivo. Acelero más para alcanzar aquel auto y mantenerse a una distancia prudente para que no sospechara nada, al rato vio como el auto se estacionaba en el centro comercial y se percato de que como salía Michiru acompañada por otra mujer de cabellos castaños casi parecida a ella, por lógica saco que aquella mujer era su madre, por algo dice que la belleza es una herencia. Sin más las siguió adentro. Por un buen tiempo aproximadamente una hora veía como Michiru y su madre iban de una tienda a otra, por Dios que esto si era toda una fatiga y eso que solo miraba… bueno ya había esperando demasiado, sin más se acerco a Michiru mientras esta miraba en la sesión de damas unas blusas, Haruka se puso a su lado._

_Esa blusa te quedaría de maravilla si la usaras –le susurro en el oído provocando que la aguamarina se sobresaltara y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, dándose la linda sorpresa de que era Haruka quien sonreía con victoria._

_Ha- Haruka… que haces aquí… creí que tu –dijo sorprendida sin saber que más decir._

_La verdad es tenías esa carita de aburrimiento así que… quería saber que tenía a mi chica en ese estado –le sonrió inocentemente justificándose el porqué la siguió._

_Ahora lo sabes que me tiene así –suspiro bajando la mirada, cosa que a Haruka no le gusto nada de nada – Madre me dijo que tenía que salir de compras con ella, pero estoy realmente aburrida aquí._

_Si de eso me he dado cuenta… llevo una hora siguiéndote y es toda una fatiga –menciono haciendo una mueca de pensativa provocando una pequeña risilla de parte de Michiru._

_Pobrecita me has seguido durante una hora… debes estar cansada de esto –dijo divertida—Entonces dime qué piensas hacer al respeto—pregunto curiosa._

_Estaba pensado en secuéstrate –sonrió de manera traviesa a la vez que abrazaba a Michiru de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella – Así que tienes dos opciones o vas por las buenas conmigo o tendrás que venir por las malas… tú decides –la miro a los ojos, haciendo que la aguamarina quedara de por si embobada._

_Contigo iría a donde tu quisieras… pero… estoy con mi madre dime como podre escaparme con tanta facilidad de ella –dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeralda que la miraban con tanta intensidad._

_Todo tiene una solución Michi –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomo su mano llevándosela fuera de la tienda._

_Oye que crees que haces –dijo divertida intentado de poner resistencia inútilmente._

_Lo que tengo planeado hacer… secuestrar a una sirena –dijo divertida pero en eso una voz capto la atención de ambas chicas._

_Michiru Kaioh a donde crees que vas –se escucho una delicada pero severa voz a las espaldas de Michiru, quien no dudo en voltear a ver para solo reconocer que era su madre._

_Saldré con alguien madre –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, entonces Kaede dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que iba tomada de la mano de su hija._

_Así que saldrás con esta persona… hija es una falta de educación no hacer las respectivas presentaciones –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Haruka, había algo que no le gustaba._

_Lo siento… Haruka ella es Kaede Kaioh mi madre, madre el es Haruka Tenoh un amigo –dijo intentado de ocultar lo obvio, cosa que la rubia noto más no dijo nada… después en su momento le preguntaría porque dijo la palabra amigo._

_Encantada de conocerla señora Kaede –suspiro profundamente Haruka mientras extendía su mano hacia la mujer que estaba enfrente._

_El gusto es todo mío joven Haruka –Kaede estrecho su mano con la de Haruka para luego al poco tiempo soltarla – Bueno dígame a que se debe la razón por la cual está aquí._

_Por casualidades de la vida… me acabo de encontrar con Michiru aquí y pensé invitarla a salir –dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Le permitiría._

_La verdad es que en este momento Michiru y yo estamos muy ocupadas realizado unas compras tendrá que ser para otra ocasión –dijo de manera amable mientras curiosamente abrazaba a su hija—Espero sepa disculpar._

_Señora no me gusta ser un maleducado pero llevo unos minutos observándolas y creo que Michiru se merece un poco de descanso sin ofender –contesto en el mismo tono amable—Así que espero que no le moleste que su hija me acompañe – no le apartaba la mirada a la madre de Michiru y la pobre aguamarina no sabía en qué hueco meterse así que se le ocurrió algo para terminar con la situación pero Haruka fue más rápida que ella –Con o sin su permiso –le sonrió de manera de traviesa y jalo a Michiru empezado a corren saliendo de la tienda – Vámonos! -ambas corriendo hasta que salieron de la tienda y llegaron al estacionamiento._

_Pero que se te ocurrido hacer Haruka –la miro entre agitada y alegre… y si era honesta estaba un poquito molesta._

_Te dije que te iba a secuestrar a como diera lugar… ahora sube! —dijo percatándose de que la madre de Michiru estaba cerca, sin más ambas subieron a la motocicleta y se fueron a toda velocidad dejado atrás a una enloquecida Kaede._

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras Haruka conducía y Michiru permanencia con los ojos cerrados recargada en la espalda de la rubia, estar así le parecía perfecto._

_Haruka… a donde vamos –le pregunto mientras abría los ojos observado el hermoso mar a lado de la carretera._

_Bueno el paisaje te puede contestar eso –le dijo divertida, volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que llegaron a la playa._

+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++

Entiendo… pues muchas gracias amor –le sonrió divertida y beso su mejilla provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Haruka – Te ves adorable así.

Gra… gracias –dijo un poco nerviosa y respiro profundamente para calmarse y atreverse a ver a Michiru – Porque me agradeces.

Por rescatarme de las garras de mi madre –dijo inocentemente—Sabes me encantaría que me tuvieras secuestrada todo el tiempo –suspiro ilusionada—Eso sería perfecto no crees –dirigió su mirada hacia el mar y Haruka hizo lo mismo.

Todo lo que es a tu lado Michiru… es perfecto –regresaron a mirarse y se volvieron a besar, no había algo más perfecto que ese momento, las dos juntas y solas en aquella playa, nada les podía arruinar el momento.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquella tarde caminado, jugando, conversado… mejor dicho todo lo que podían hacer juntas, todo parecía un lugar mágico y perfecto ya que estaban las dos juntas , pero en algún momento les tocaban regresar a la realidad aunque no les gustara y antes de que anocheciera ya estaban de camino de regreso, Michiru pensaba que ojala el camino fuera más largo para poder así estar un poco más de tiempo con Haruka, mientras esta pensaba en qué hacer para estar más tiempo con Michiru, fue entonces que se le ocurrió tomar el camino más largo… ninguna de las dos aun quería regresar a la realidad. Cuando menos se lo esperando ya habían llegado a la casa de Michiru y esta suspiro profundamente y bajo de la moto.

Gracias por este día tan perfecto Haru –le quito un momento el casco a la rubia y se acerco a ella susurrándole—Te amo –sin más la beso con ternura, beso que no tardo en ser correspondido.

También te amo –le susurro entre los labios para luego separase—Y al contrario gracias a ti… mejor es que descanses cuídate mucho y vendré a verte mañana –le guiño el ojo para luego ponerse el casco e irse de ahí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Kaede había llegando ya hace horas pero la verdad no sabía nada de su hija, esta se había con este sujeto y todavía no había regresado, se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la biblioteca que se encontraba en el segundo piso y daba buena vista de la entrada principal de la casa, fue entonces de que una motocicleta se estacionaba enfrente y de esta bajo su hija… pero para su sorpresa observo de cómo Michiru le quitaba el casco a Haruka y lo besaba.

Esto no puede ser… mi hija y ese sujeto –menciono sin apartar la mirada de la escena, se quedo observado para ver como la pareja se despedía y sin más bajo justamente en el mismo momento en el que Michiru entraba a casa.

¿¡Que horas son estas de llegar Michiru?! –pregunto severamente sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

Madre –dijo sorprendida pero tomo valor y la enfrento—Te dije que iba a salir, lamento la demora.

No hay nada que lamentar hija… pero no es adecuado que una señorita como tú salga hasta estas horas con un tipo como ese –dijo de manera despectiva a ver si provocaba alguna reacción en su hija.

No hables así de Haruka! –le miro molesta, para Michiru su madre podía meterse en cualquier cosa pero que ni se atreviera a meterse con Haruka- Solo salimos a pasear nada más.

No está bien que tengas esas salidas –se cruzo de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Michiru.

Madre, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quién salgo y a donde voy –le contesto intentado de mantener la calma y sin más se atrevió a caminar hacia su habitación.

¡Aun eres una niña que no sabes lo que haces! –Kaede sabía que eso le daba en el orgullo a Michiru, cosa que la obligo a detenerse antes de subir las escaleras.

Ya no soy una niña y saldré con Haruka te guste o no te guste –la miro de manera desafiante para luego salir corriendo subiendo las escaleras, después de unos segundo se escuchaba perfectamente como una puerta era cerrada de un portazo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru camino hasta su cama y acostándose boca arriba en esta respirando para tratar de calmarse, cerró los ojos recordado el hermoso día que había pasado a lado de Haruka y esa alegría ni su madre se la iba a quitar… estar en aquella casa con su madre era su dura realidad, pero cuando se encontraba a lado de Haruka era como vivir un sueño.

Sin tal solo pudiera permanecer a tu lado… para poder soñar despierta junto a ti –suspiro profundamente dándose la vuelta mientras abrazaba la almohada ocultado su rostro y poco a poco el cansancio fue llevándosela al mundo de los sueños… para volver a soñar con Haruka.

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Bueno les he traído el siguiente capi… siendo honesta este me ha salido más largo que los anteriores, lo cierto que este capi… apareció en mi mente como hace apenas unos días, ando un poco desbaratada con mi mente… en si estoy cansada y estresada… entro en exámenes en unas horas y no ando para nada animada jaja malas costumbres mías y bueno si no hacia algo productivo de seguro enloquecería… pero que les pareció ya empezara los problemas por lo visto, espero que les guste y como siempre déjenme sus reviews que ya como saben con gusto los leeré… sin más que decir. Cuídense todos los veré en siguiente capi y saludos.


	8. Juegos

Juegos

"_Solamente tú conoces todas mis facetas y eres la única persona que sabe llegar a mi corazón"_

Se encontraba en el pasillo esperando a que saliera del salón de clases su adorado viento, se sentía un poco desesperada quería ver a Haruka, después de todo luego de que la "secuestrara" del centro comercial su madre le metió a hacer tantas cosas que le absorbía el tiempo y los únicos momentos que tenía para ver a Haruka era justamente en el instituto cuando esta la venía a ver y la llevaba a su casa y obviamente en el momento del receso… estaba segura que su madre ya se llevo la mala impresión de Haruka pero si no hizo nada malo solo la llevo a pasar un día maravillo a su lado en la playa, suspiro profundamente comenzado a jugar con uno de sus mechones y se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando la clase de la rubia salió y Haruka ya estaba a su lado… una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios y sin previo aviso le dio un suave beso en los labio a Michiru que la hizo sobresaltarse y separarse de golpe asustada y antes de que la aguamarina fuera capaz de darle un golpe la detuvo.

Tranquila amor –dijo intentado de contener su risa – Solo soy yo mi amor… no te me alteres

Haruka –parpadeo sorprendida y enseguida sus mejillas le invadieron un color rojo, pero en esta ocasión aquel tono rojo en su rostro era de molestia – Tu… si… serás… ¡TE MATARE!

Vamos preciosa… no te pongas enojada conmigo –menciono pensado alguna manera para calmar a su amada sirena, entonces se le ocurrió algo… y sin más salió corriendo de ahí.

¡HARUKA!… ¡VEN ACA! –para sorpresa de todos Michiru Kaioh salió en persecución de la rubia quien corría como si su vida dependía de ello.

Ambas corrían por los pasillos los cuales estaban cruzado varias personas que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: el estudiante más guapo del instituto Haruka Tenoh siendo perseguido por la hermosa y elegante señorita Michiru Kaioh, esto sí que era toda una novedad… aunque las implicadas en el caso, no se habían percatado de ello, Haruka esquivaba a las demás a la vez intentado de ponerle obstáculos a Michiru, los cuales la aguamarina los esquivaba con facilidad… en el camino tumbaron a algunos al piso de manera cómica… Haruka solo veía por donde se podía desviar para llegar a donde quería ir. En eso que de repente se le cruzar por el camino cierta pelinegra que venía con algunos libros y se le ocurrió un modo de distraer momentáneamente a la aguamarina.

SUZUKA –grito Haruka captado la atención de la pelinegra a la vez que se detenía de manera brusca y se colocaba detrás de estar usándola como escudo humano.

Pero que sucede… –la frase no pudo ser terminada por la pelinegra ya que en ese momento llegaba Michiru molesta y pues obviamente Haruka se escondió detrás de Suzuka – Pero… que crees que haces Haruka… –en eso que Haruka teniéndola sujeta de los hombros empezó a dar vueltas usándola como protección de que Michiru la pudiera atrapar… y Michiru que intentaba atrapar a la rubia pero estaba usado a su amiga como escudo… mientras que la pobre Suzuka ya se comenzaba a marear.

En eso que Haruka ubica un pasillo y aprovechado que Michiru estaba distraída suelta a la pelinegra y sale corriendo hacia el pasillo mientras que la aguamarina esquiva a una pelinegra mareada y se va corriendo detrás de Haruka… en eso ver que la rubia toma otro camino desapareciendo y se detiene justamente en donde esta desapareció observado unas escaleras… una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro a saber a dónde se dirigía su amada Haruka, subió calmadamente y abrió la puerta encontrándola de espaldas mirando el cielo, se acerco en silencio abrazándola en silencio.

Te atrape –dijo divertida a la vez que sentía como las manos de Haruka se posaba sobre las suyas entrelazado sus dedos.

Claro –sonriendo se volteo entre los brazos de Michiru para seguidamente abrazarla, inclino su cabeza sobre el cabello de la aguamarina dejándose envolver por el dulce aroma de esta – Sabes algo… nunca escapare de ti –se separo apenas para mirar aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, que brillaba – Te amo –le susurro antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella uniéndose así en un dulce beso.

Y yo a ti –murmuro entre los labios de su amada, se separo para mira esos ojos verdes que le gustaba tanto, le acaricio la mejilla para atraerla a sus labios nuevamente susurrándole—Nunca me dejes ir.

Creerme que no lo hare –la volvió a besar pero este beso fue más intenso que el anterior, sujeto a Michiru de su cintura con cuidado pero a la vez con firmeza mientras la aguamarina se abrazaba a su cuello sintiendo la unión de sus cuerpos, al final tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad del aire para luego quedar abrazadas, estar en silencio era perfecto para ellas.

En eso que la puerta de la azotea se abre de par en par dejado al descubierto una despeinada Suzuka y un poco… alterada.

HARUKA… MICHIRU –grito enloquecida viendo a la pareja –¡USTEDES NO VUELVAN A USARME PARA SUS JUEGOS!

Suzuka –dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo a la vez que retrocedían nerviosas algunos pasos hacia atrás pero en eso se percataron de la apariencia de la pelinegra y no pudieron contener sus risas.

De qué diablos se ríen ustedes –rugió molesta y las chicas le señalaron su cabello, en eso saco un espejo de su bolsillo y se miro abriendo los ojos como platos – QUE DEMONIOS –grito enloquecida y tanto Haruka como Michiru explotaron a carcajadas –Esto es su culpa –les dirigió una mirada asesina a ambas.

Lo lamentamos no fue nuestra intención –dijo Michiru de manera inocente – Fue culpa de Haruka.

No fue mi culpa –dijo la rubia en su defensa – Tu me querías matar…no ves que si lo haces me perderías

Sabes que eso no quiero –la aguamarina la miro con ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia – Tu sabes que te quiero conmigo.

Y sabes que quiero lo mismo –sin duda alguna a esa mirada ella no podía decirle que no –la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, por lo visto ambas se olvidaron de que Suzuka las veía.

Suzuka solo suspiro profundamente simplemente cuando estas dos se encerraba en su vida no había quien les llamara la atención, así que sin decir más se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta con cuidado pero el chirrido que causo esta al momento de cerrarse llamo la atención de la feliz pareja.

Y Suzuka –dijo la aguamarina percatándose de que su amiga ya no se encontraba ahí – Creo que me meteré en problemas –dijo pensativa.

Por qué piensas eso –pregunto la rubia curiosa.

Porque… la dejamos de lado –suspiró profundamente – Voy a creer que lo que dice es cierto.

Qué cosa dice Suzuka amor –pregunto mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia ella.

Dice… que cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido de todo –se apeno a decir esto y oculto su rostro en el pecho de amada Haruka.

Eso es cierto… cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido de todo… porque tú me sumerges a un mundo en el que estamos solamente tú y yo –esto sonrojo más a la aguamarina que no pudo contenerse y la beso como si no hubiera mañana.

El beso fue dulce, tierno… ambas saboreaba los labios de la otra y así el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Haruka se aferraba a su cintura no queriendo dejarla ir mientras que Michiru jugaba con sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba por el cuello intensificando el beso, pero nuevamente la necesidad del aire las obligo a separase, respiraban agitadas sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra, eran como están envueltas en un mundo que solo les pertenecían a ellas.

Te extraño mucho Haru –susurro acariciando la mejilla de la rubia antes de darle un dulce pico en los labios.

También te extraño como no tienes idea amor –sonrió mirándola – Y por lo mismo… quiero preguntarte… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?, aprovechado que no tenemos clases.

Pues yo… – se quedo pensativa un momento haciendo sufrir a Haruka para luego sonreír de una manera angelical – Me encantaría amor –la respuesta le regreso el alma al cuerpo a Haruka quien la abrazo emocionada pero entonces se acordó de algo y miro fijamente a su novia.

Amor te puedo hacer una pregunta –menciono a lo que Michiru respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—Porque le dijiste a tu madre que soy tu "amigo" cuando sabemos que la realidad es otra.

Sobre eso –suspiro profundamente—Porque no quiero que mi madre se meta en mi vida y por eso le dije aquello –bajo la mirada—Te… molesto que dijera eso –pregunto dudosa.

La verdad entiendo a mi modo lo que quieres decir, pero tarde o temprano tu madre sabrá la verdad y lo más justo es que se lo digas así sea que ambas no se lleven bien –dijo seriamente mientras con sus dedos bajo la barbilla levantaba el rostro de su amada para verse reflejada en aquellos ojos – Solo espero que lo hagas por tu voluntad, además por lo que sucedió ya lo debe estar sospechado.

Michiru asintió y beso a Haruka, después de todo no había sido justo en decir que eran "amigos" cuando la realidad era que ambas se amaban, eran novias, después de un rato de darse mimos escucharon el timbre y tuvieron que regresar a clases.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Más tarde ese mismo día Haruka ya la había traído a su casa y ya se había despedido quedado de acuerdo para salir al día siguiente aunque no se percato de que alguien la observaba desde el momento en que llego… Apenas entro a su casa se encontró con su madre quien la esperaba en la sala, suspiro profundamente antes de acercarse a ella.

Buenas Tardes madre –saludo cortésmente y se dirigía para su habitación cuando esta la detuvo.

Michiru a donde crees que vas… tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Kaede con tono autoritario y sin decir quejar alguno la aguamarina se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y su madre la imito sentándose en otro.

De que deseas hablarme madre –pregunto sin rodeos, la verdad que la relación entre ellas dos no era buena y si era honesta parecían perros y gatos.

Sobre lo que paso en el centro comercial… con tu amigo –dijo seriamente, lo que le faltaba justamente el tema que menos quería hablar – Dime que tan amiga eres de ese joven… como era que se llamaba.

Se llama Haruka madre –dijo molesta y mejor era decir la verdad o sino la estaría molestarlo quien sabe… por el resto de su vida – Sucede algo con él.

Es que me preocupa tu amistad con él… lo que paso no es digno de una señorita como tú –menciono Kaede como quien no queriendo la cosa y esto toco el orgullo de Michiru que la asesinaba con la mirada – No creo que te debes juntar con esa clase de personas… –pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpida.

Madre… tu no decides con quien me junto y te aclaro algo Haruka… no es mi amigo, es más que eso… es mi novio –dijo sin rodeos más sin embargo la mirada de su madre no se altero pero no le prestó atención a esto – Y lo amo… así que te pediré algo madre… no te metas en mi vida y mucho menos con Haruka.

No sabes lo que estás diciendo Michiru… eres solamente una niña y de seguro te anda engatusado para aprovecharse de ti –Kaede se levanto molesta viéndola seriamente – No sabes nada de la vida.

Tú que sabes de mi vida madre –se levanto molesta ya que asesinaba a su madre con la mirada – No sabes absolutamente nada de mi… ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que hago… así que no te metas –para Kaede era la primera vez que la tranquila y sumisa de su hija se dignaba a levantarse en su contra pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Michiru tomo sus cosas y se marcho hacia su habitación.

Michiru Kaioh, ven acá inmediatamente… no hemos terminado de hablar –le grito llamándole la atención más lo que recibió de respuesta fue el sonido del portazo que dio la puerta. Sin embargo para la aguamarina aquella discusión, no arruinaría las emociones que tenía para su cita, cosa que la alegro al instante y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a buscar que se podía poner, después de todo, la rubia no le dijo donde la llevaría.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Irónicamente la noche anterior no había podido dormir pensado en donde la podía llevar hoy, ya que bueno lo único que quería era pasar a lado de su amada y hermosa Michiru, lo demás no le importaba mucho y ya se estaba partiendo el cerebro pensado en donde la podía llevar, suspiraba lo cierto es que esa noche le era imposible conciliar el sueño después de todo ante la presencia de Michiru temblaba y se ponía nerviosa cosa no normal en ella pero sucedía.

+++++FLASH BACK+++++

_Genial por fin saldré con Michiru como Dios manda –en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa, pues como no iba a estar feliz de la vida, después de todo su Michiru la hacía sonreír de esta manera infantil, pero de repente su mente le recordó lo que ella consideraría un pequeño e insignificante detalle…. A donde llevaría a Michiru—Rayos porque no lo he pensado –se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento y suspiro profundamente pensado a donde podía llevar a la aguamarina… rayos quería que fuera un lugar bonito y sentirse ambas bien… y sobre todo la quería impresionar—A dónde puedo llevar a Michiru… no quiero que se decepcione argggg –se dejo caer sobre el sofá aun pensado—Un lugar que le pueda gustar… que le podía gustar –cerro los ojos suspirando profundamente en lo que pensaba hasta que se le cruzo una gran idea por su mente… se levanto y observo el reloj de la sala percatándose de que pasaba de las 4 am tanto se demoro en pensar… lo mejor era que intentara de descansar un poco ya que tendría que ir a recoger a la aguamarina a las 8._

+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++

Para la ocasión decidió usar unos jeans un poco holgados, una camisa negra y con una chaqueta café a juego con los zapatos y el cinturón que usaba y obviamente vino en su motocicleta, había pasado ya algunos minutos de que había llegando pero curiosamente se sentía observada desde que llego, que era hace algunos minutos, pero lo más seguro es que era alucinaciones de su mente aunque se olvido de eso por completo de aquello cuando vio cruzar por el porto de la casa a Michiru, no sabía si era imaginación suya o qué pero cada día la veía más hermosa y hoy no era la excepción a esa regla, bueno en realidad verla arreglada con una falda negra al muslo y una blusa de tiras celeste acompañado de una chaqueta blanca y zapatillas a juego… creía que estaba viendo una diosa con sus propios ojos, lo más seguro es que debía de tener una cara de idiota ya que después de todo Michiru la miraba con una expresión divertida y se le acerco para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla antes de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Hola amor –le susurro para luego separarse completamente de ella—Desde hace cuanto me andas esperando –pregunto pero la verdad era que Haruka estaba… un poco… idiotizada – ¿Haruka? –la zarandeó un poco y por fin la rubia reacciono con nerviosismo.

Si… Etto Hola mi amor… la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo aquí esperándote –rió nerviosa y Michiru la miro de manera suspicaz – Etto… ¿sucede algo preciosa?

Porque estás nerviosa… debo admitir que te ves adorable así –después de escuchar esto creo que la cara de Haruka no podía ser más roja que un tomate, estaba como tonta ante la gran belleza de Michiru – Que linda te ves así sonrojada –soltó una pequeña risita y obviamente Haruka no podía estar más apenada, se bajo de la moto y atrapo a su novia en un abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a ella.

Sabes estas demasiado bella… nunca en mi vida he visto una belleza igual a la tuya mi Michi –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la separo un poco de ella para hacer que le diera una vuelta… y le fascino lo que veía, simplemente era una diosa la persona que tenía enfrente de sus ojos, la volvió a traer mientras que la aguamarina se reía un poco aunque la verdad un leve pudor adornaba sus mejillas, algo que la rubia le causaba seguidamente.

Me apenas… y debo admitir que tu estas realmente guapo hoy –le abrazo por el cuello sonriendo con coquetería—Me encanta como te ves –se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – Me da ganas de secuéstrate –esto provoco la risa de la rubia quien la abrazo más fuerte juntándola a su cuerpo.

Se supone que el… secuestrador soy yo amor –le susurro dándole primero un beso en la mejilla seguido de un suspiro en su oído lo que hizo que la chica temblara entre sus brazos sensación que le gusto causarle, además el aroma de Michiru la embargaba, la aguamarina dio una pequeña risita por el comentario.

Bueno… podemos cambiar los papeles, además… te quiero solo para mí –le susurro para luego besarla a lo que Haruka respondió con una pequeña risa entre sus labios.

En eso estamos de acuerdo –menciono separándose de los labios de su querida sirena, rayos que cada vez que la besaba quería mas de ese dulce sabor que solo ella tenía, pero ya sabemos el destino es cruel y alguien tenía que interrumpir, ya que se escucho la puerta del porto volver a abrirse seguidamente de una tos, la pareja volteo encontrándose… con Kaede Kaioh que miraba la escena con una mirada de total desaprobación, esto era realmente incomodo.

¡Madre! –Genial lo que le faltaba a Michiru, interrupción por parte de su querida madre – Sucede algo –pregunto intentado mantener el control.

Buenos días señora –saludo educadamente Haruka claro que por dentro se sentía incomoda con la situación.

Buenos días joven Haruka –le regreso el saludo y luego volteo a ver a su hija – Michiru no seas maleducando con Haruka… por favor pase a la casa joven –vale esto si era difícil de creer para la pareja, esta actitud era simplemente extraña.

Etto… madre íbamos a salir, no crees… que esto… lo podríamos dejar… ammm para después –pregunto un poco incomoda Michiru es que enserio… en cuanto su madre cambio de humor tan rápido.

No hay que ser maleducadas hija... además es tu novio, que dice joven –pregunto Kaede mirando fijamente a Haruka, quien quedo sorprendida a escuchar lo que acababa de decir la madre de Michiru.

No estaría mal… solo sería un momento y luego saldríamos –dijo Haruka mirando a su novia para luego brindarle una sonrisa que derritió a Michiru y la termino convenciendo al instante – ¿Qué dices Michi?

Está bien… me parece perfecto –suspiró profundamente algo en esto no le gustaba nada de nada, así que sin decir más entrelazo su mano con la de Haruka y ambas entraron detrás de Kaede a la gran, sinceramente esto… iba a ser incomodo.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola! Bien que les han parecido… espero que les guste, lo cierto es que estuve ocupada con mis exámenes y estuve en un correteo de última hora por líos en fin y luego… err me falto algo de inspiración pero ya regreso y me encuentro libre del estrés…leyendo los reviews contesto: Primero que nada agradecida por todos los que me leen y que a michi le tocara aprende mucho y habra muchos problemas en su relacion con Haru, ademas si tiene algo de la tipica historia del conflicto contra los padres, pero a Michiru le afectara otros factores tambien... y sobre el tema de la mama de Michiru digamos que Kaede no sera un pan de dios y aunque alguien aqui ya debe tener una ligera idea de como sera la actitud de ella respeto a Haru.

Bueno sin más que decir y repito... espero que les guste y ya saben todo me lo dejan en sus reviews... intentare de escribir el siguiente durante mi viaje, debo viajar en unas horas a visitar a mi abuela jeje así que espero lo disfruten, saludos n,n


	9. Kaede Kaioh

Kaede Kaioh

"_El sentimiento que siento por ti cada día más con tu sola presencia a mi lado y aunque el mundo se oponga luchare por ello, ya que a ti te amo"_

Para Haruka era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de la familia de Michiru, la verdad el gusto en la decoración de la casa era realmente exquisito, la sala de estar era paredes blancas con algunas obras de arte colgado en ellas además de algún que otro retrato familia, algunas aparadores con varios adornos y el juego de muebles blancos a juego con el resto de la decoración, para Haruka se sentía que estaba en un palacio y no en una simple casa, la pareja tomaron asiento en un sofá mientras que Kaede en otro mirándolas fijamente, el silencio era realmente incomodo nadie sabía que decir hasta que Michiru se atrevió a decir algo.

Madre… dime algo deseas hablar con nosotros –pregunto la aguamarina sin apartar la mirada de su madre en lo que su mano sujetaba la de Haruka, gesto que la rubia entiendo como que la chica de cabellos aguamarina estaba asustada, así que apretó su mano en señal de que ella estaba ahí.

Hija no seas grosera con ese tipo de preguntas y más con tu novio aquí enfrente –dijo sonriendo la mujer mayor, esto si aún más raro – Hija que te parece si vas por unas tazas de café… se le ofrece una también joven Haruka –dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia y vio algo que no le gusto.

No se moleste señora, así estoy bien –dijo sonriendo en agradecimiento aunque Michiru la conocía y sabía que esa sonrisa no era tan propia de su amada.

No se preocupe, es más insisto –le dijo con amabilidad y volteo a ver a su hija—Michi hija mía no seas maleducada.

A la aguamarina no le dio buena espina esto, ya que con su madre nunca sabía lo que podía pasar pero sin emitir queja alguna se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a preparar las dichosas tazas de café, con una vez Michiru fuera de la sala Kaede miro directamente a Haruka quien le mantuvo la mirada sin reacción alguna.

Así que tu nombre es Haruka –dijo Kaede sonriendo de una manera extraña, ahora ya Haruka entendía el porqué de que su Sirena no la quería dejar sola – Y según vi… eres su novio.

Si así es señora, soy el novio de su hija –le dijo sin mostrar miedo – Espero que no sea un problema… ya que de verdad quiero a su hija –pero de repente fue interrumpida por una pregunta.

Dígame cuáles son sus intenciones con MI hija –menciono la mujer de cabellos castaños haciendo especial énfasis en el "mi".

Disculpe –la rubia se sentía algo indignada por la pregunta tan repentina – Mis intenciones con su hija… es solo quererla, respetarla, cuidarla… tratarla como una mujer se merece –dijo muy segura de sí mismo, porque eso quería pero sobre todo lo que quería era amarla, se percató que un dejo de amargura asomo por los ojos de Kaede pero esta desvío la mirada rápidamente para continuar hablando.

Comprendo… eso se dice ya veremos después joven Haruka –Kaede le dirigió una mirada que le decía que no le creía en su respuesta—Porque con mi hija nadie se mete, además usted no es de la clase de mi Michiru –de repente Haruka se empezó a reír – De que se ríe.

Discúlpeme Señora pero crea o no yo le de verdad amo a su hija – le miro sin miedo a los ojos y Kaede pudo vislumbrar en estos la pureza de ese sentimiento cosa que le molesto más y antes de que se atreviera a decirle algo más al "joven" en frente de ella, Michiru regreso con las tazas de café.

Aquí están –dijo notando el ambiente tenso, tomo asiento a lado de Haruka y se la quedo viendo extraño así que se atrevió a hablar—Sucedió algo mientras no estaba.

Solo hemos tenido un cruce de opiniones tu madre y yo amor –contesto Haruka antes de que Kaede dijera alguna cosa.

Así es hija… tu novio es… mmm una persona simpática –menciono sonriendo forzadamente y Michiru se percato de esto pero ya luego hablaría con Haruka.

Madre, nosotros nos tenemos que ir… luego nos demoraremos –dijo la aguamarina poniéndose de pie y tomando del brazo a la rubia—Verdad Haruka luego no alcanzamos la función –la mencionada en cuestión solo tuvo que observar la mirada de su amada para entender lo que esta quería decir.

Si es verdad… fue un placer conocerla señora y no se preocupe por su hija se la regresare pronto –la rubia le dio una mirada en la que expresaba que ella siempre cumplía su palabra y en la castaña volvió aquella mirada de amargura.

El placer también fue mío joven… los acompaño a la puerta –se levanto de su lugar y siguió a la pareja.

Al cabo de un rato la mujer castaña se encontraba ya en la biblioteca de la casa sentada en una gran silla negra de cuero en lo que sacaba de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pequeño cofre de madera con detalles de flores trabajadas a mano, sacando de este una foto que la miro con tristeza.

El tipo de mirada de ese joven… era el mismo tipo de mirada que tú me dedicabas… hace ya tanto tiempo… atrás –susurro para sí misma guardado aquella foto y quedándose mirando hacia la ventana perdidamente mientras sus memorias le traía el recuerdo de un día que ahora le parece lejano.

+++++ FLASH BACK +++++

_Mi bella Kaede… en esta noche quiero pedirte… que seas mi novia – le decía un hombre de casi su misma edad de cabellos aguamarina y ojos negros que la miraba con la mirada de un hombre enamorado, mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja con un anillo sencillo de plata con una pequeña piedra de color azul en forma de flor – Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo._

_Yo… no sé qué decir – Una joven Kaede mirada hacia los ojos de aquel hombre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Es lo más hermoso… de mi vida –se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre llorando de felicidad, quien le correspondió el abrazo, no había que más decir entre ellos._

+++++ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++

Aquel recuerdo había hecho que las lagrimas de aquel entonces volviera de nuevo a sus ojos pero ahora estas lagrimas venían con una mezcla de amargura y dolor, se abrazo a si misma intentando de conseguir así algún consuelo para su alma.

Fui una tonta en aquel entonces –se dijo a sí misma— Fue una época realmente hermosa – regreso a observar la foto con tristeza – Algo es seguro… no permitiré que a mi hija le haga daño… como él que sucedió, si solo te hubiera hecho caso en su momento –guardo la foto en el cofre y este en su sitio para luego suspirar y tratar de calmarse – Michiru es tu mismo reflejo… ella es la muestra de aquel amor, verdad Rikuto –susurro esto último mientras se ponía de pie y salía de aquella habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otra parte Haruka y Michiru iba en la moto, ambas iba en silencio ya que la rubia aun no se había atrevido a decirle algo a la aguamarina hacia donde la llevaba y a la aguamarina como buena curiosa… esta ya la estaba matado, de repente Haruka se detuvo estacionándose justamente en un mirador con vista a la playa.

Ya llegamos preciosa –dijo mientras se quitaba el casco a la vez que Michiru quien ya se lo había quitado bajo emocionada acercándose al barandal del mirador, ya que este estaba en una quebrada, para la rubia le parecía que acababa de ver a una niña pequeña.

¿Te gusta amor? –le pregunto acercándose y abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, la aguamarina volteo a verla y devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa.

Sí, me gusta mucho –regreso la vista hacia el mar – ¿Pero sabes que me encanta? –Volvió a verla a los ojos, Haruka mantuvo silencio así que continuo hablando – Me encanta que esto sea a tu lado… me encanta estar contigo.

No hubo más que decir entre ellas un simple beso marco el cierre de aquella conversación, con aquel beso ellas expresaba todo lo que quería decir y la a vez nada con respeto a sus sentimientos, ese beso simbolizaba todo entre ellas. Ambas se separaron y quedaron abrazadas por algunos minutos observado el paisaje aquel silencio era realmente cómodo y grato no había nada que decir. A cabo de un buen rato Haruka se separo cosa que saco a Michiru de su ensoñación.

Te parece si vamos a comer algo –menciono a la vez que tomaba su mano y caminaba siendo seguida de Michiru.

Y que vamos a comer –le pregunto curiosa ya que si se percataba bien no había algún lugar cercano, entonces su mente se ilumino y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aquella sonrisa aumento más a ver como la rubia se acercaba a la moto y desataba de la parte trasera una pequeña canasta de picnic– Has preparado todo amor –sonrió divertida y la abrazó.

Jajaja la verdad si… y espero que te guste lo que he preparado –rio divertida, regresándole el abrazo como pudo – Bueno vamos a comer.

Se alejaron unos cuantos metros de la moto para sentarse a comer, Haruka primero tendió sobre el suelo una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol, sobre la cual se sentaron, seguidamente Michiru agarro la canasta y abrió viendo el contenido, era unos obentos le paso el suyo a Haruka y ella tomo el suyo y de inmediato empezaron a comer.

¡Delicioso! –Dijo la aguamarina apenas probó la comida – ¿Tú preparaste esto amor? –pregunto a Haruka quien solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Te quedo exquisito –le sonrió y continuo comiendo, por su parte Haruka se había apenado un poco.

Me alegra saberlo –contesto aun un poco apenada y desviando el rostro a otro lado, vaya que cuando Michiru estaba en la labor de sonrojarla, lo hacía hasta con creces.

Porque miras para otro lado Haruka –pregunto hecha la chistosa y a gateo se acerco a la rubia para susurrarle al oído – Sabes que me encanta verte así… no me quites esa linda vista tuya –bien ahora si Haru parecía peor que un farol, sentía que le ardía la cara.

La rubia simplemente le dio un pequeño pico en los labios que tomo por desprevenida a Michiru y de inmediato sonrió feliz de la vida volviéndole susurrar algo al oído a Haruka que hizo que está sonrieran, después de esto siguieron comiendo en silencio y para cuando terminaron de comer… se acostaron sobre la manta para contemplar el cielo, en eso Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka y empezó a jugar entrelazado sus dedos de varias maneras, la rubia solo la observaba verla así le parecía realmente hermosa, entonces la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que la cabeza de su Sirena descanse sobre su pecho, Michiru no pudo evitar sonreí ante la calidez que sentía entre esos brazos… era un sentimiento hermoso el que invadía a su corazón a lado de u querido Viento, ambas daría lo que fuera para quedarse así por toda la eternidad.

Oye… Haru –pregunto de repente Michiru aun jugando con la mano de la mencionada – Paso algo… con mi madre mientras no estuve en la sala –la curiosidad la estaba matando, la rubia solo bajo la mirada hacia ella.

Solo tuvimos un cruce de palabras –sonrió apenas mientras su mano que estaba en la cintura de su chica hacia la cabeza de esta para entrelazar sus dedos con los cabellos de ella a manera de caricia – Parece que no le simpatice mucho –se percató de la mirada de preocupación y curiosidad que tenía su amada – Tranquila no paso nada grave… todo está bien mi amor.

Creo en ti… solo que no quiero que mi madre te haga –pero fue interrumpida con un pico en sus labios.

Amor… no puedes vivir toda la vida pensado en lo que dirá las personas y eso incluye tu madre, solo pienso en ti, son tus sentimientos amor… solo tú los vivirás –le dijo con seriedad para seguidamente soltar sus manos entrelazadas y acariciarle con suavidad y ternura el rostro apartado un mechón de cabello acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja – Escucharme bien Michi… yo te amo y es a ti.

Te amo Haru –una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la aguamarina, quien en seguidamente beso a la rubia expresándole en aquel beso todo la alegría que le hacía sentir.

Aquel beso que en un principio fue dulce, tierno, suave y tímido fue subiendo de poco a poco de intensidad, ambas empezaron a sentir que quería más de este, Michiru se aferro a Haruka mientras esta la atraía más a su cuerpo, las caricias entre primero sus labios ya no era suficiente querían aun más empezando a explorar la boca de la una a la otra a la vez que Haruka le prodigaba pequeñas caricias a la espalda de Michiru haciendo que esta temblara y se aferrara más a la rubia, después de varios minutos tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad del aire, ambas estaban agitadas y apenadas (N.T: quien no XD), quedaron abrazadas para quedarse en silencio, Haruka permanecía jugando con los cabellos de Michiru mientras esta cerraba los ojos para escuchar los latidos acelerados de Haruka.

Paso el tiempo y para la mala suerte hay que regresar a la realidad, así que recogieron las cosas y se subieron a la moto con rumbo de regreso a la casa de Michi, aunque la querida chica en cuestión quería quedarse más tiempo con Haruka.

Cuando ya las primeras luces de las calles ya alumbraba Haruka ya había llegando a la casa de Michiru y esta se había bajando pero quería pasar unos minutos más con ella.

No quiero que te vayas –le dijo mientras le quitaba el casco para ver mejor su rostro.

A mí tampoco me gusta irme pero sabes que mañana vendré a verte para llevarte ir a clases como normalmente lo haces –le contesto con una sonrisa acariciándole el rostro, aunque Michiru le estaba poniendo carita de cachorrito a medio morir – Vamos amor no me hagas esa cara sabes que vengo a verte –se rió un poco y le dio un poco a su novia – Nos vemos mañana… no vaya a ser que tu mamá luego medio me quiera matar.

No digas esas cosas… ni en broma –le miro seria—Tú sabes que eres todo un encanto… y así a mi mamá no le guste, yo quiero estar contigo.

Eres muy dulce –le acaricio el rostro a lo que la aguamarina cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia – Amor me debo ir… nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso en los labios y se volvió a poner el casco, encendió la moto y acelero a toda velocidad haciéndola una señal de un beso a Michiru, lo que provoco una pequeña risilla por parte de esta despidiéndose con la mano para luego entrar a la casa.

Por otra parte la escena fue vista por Kaede desde la biblioteca, desde que empezó a observar las escenas entre su hija y su novio, se sentía realmente infeliz… no sabía con exactitud la sensación que le causaba solo sabía que ella no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su hija, suspiro profundamente a ver como ya su hija ingresaba a la casa y se alejo de la ventana, tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Hola… habla Kaede –dijo mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea – Si hace mucho que no hablamos… sabes quiero que me hagas un favor…

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos mis queridos lector s jeje hace ya mucho que no escribía según lo iba hacer en vacaciones pero pasaron unos inconvenientes y la inspiración se me fue… y bueno los últimos días he pasado leyendo historiales de conversación para recordar lindos momentos, si de hecho son los historiales de mi amor jaja volvió en parte la inspiración… y este capi… digamos que surgió de que no preste atención en clases de informática, pase dos horas escuchado una sola canción del cel. Y pues escribiendo este capi en el computador (de la facultad) y eso que me siento enfrente pero luego el maestro puso hacer un trabajo y solo tuve que cambiar el formato de este escrito para salvarme la vida y no se atrapada jaja por eso creo que este se verá raro, bueno como siempre digo… déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews que ya sabe con gusto los leeré, así sea criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, halagos, etc.

Intentare de escribir pronto Jajaja aprovechado que es feriado y así distraer un poco mi cabeza Jajaja saludos a todos, cuídense y los leeré en el siguiente capi SALUDOS.


End file.
